Second Chances
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Bella and Embry have imprinted and are expecting, does that mean the pack has to be involved or can they live their lives quietly in the shadows. Can Bella forgive and move on or will it be the end of her and Embry.
1. Chapter 1

When a person has been emotionally scared their whole life, there is no way they would be functioning adults. In the last six months I have become one jaded bitch and never again am I going to let someone close enough to hurt me nor forgive those who have. The old me would have as soon as they asked, I would have done anything for those I cared about but not now. Now I was out for me, myself and I. Looking back in hind sight that is most likely how I ended up in trouble to begin with, but it is just something else I can lay blame on those who made me the way I am.

A few months ago I met Sina. She was a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and the greenest eyes along with perfectly tanned skin due to her Makah heritage. She was a bitch just like I had become and simple took me as I was. She helped me gain the confidence to dress a little more daring, to try new things like smoking pot or drinking what ever we could find at what ever party we were at. That's how I came to become acquainted once again with Embry. He had come with his mother to visit family and came to party with his cousin Joshua, Sina's brother and our main supplier. It was a side I would never had believed he had and I was willing to bet neither did his oh so wonderful pack mates. We clicked and he understood that I just wanted a good time and nothing deeper and he seemed okay with it as well since he was worried he would imprint.

I had not seen him in six weeks but boy that night had blown me away. We had smoked a couple bowls and then had sex till dawn. Something no other had been able to do. The man could curl your toes and make you forget your name because he could go for hours when stoned. But like everything else in my life this to had to get fucked up. For a week I have woken up vomiting. First I thought it was a hang over and some bad shit but I have been to ill to drink or even really move.

"Girl, what the fuck. Come on I got you a test. That is how I knew the damn vomiting." Sina told me throwing me a bag with a pregnancy test in it. She was convinced that I was knocked up with her cousins kid. She would know bitch had one in the oven to and already had a two year old.

Shortly after we had met I had came home stoned off my ass and Charlie had caught me sneaking in. He kicked me out right there and then so I have been crashing with Sina here in Forks. She had to move here after splitting with her ex when he was arrested a few months ago for possession. We had found a three bedroom trailer off back in the woods for cheep and rented it. The kids had a room and so did we and here not many could bust us for the parties we throw. Of course I had not seen Embry at one in six weeks because leave it to his little pack mate Paul to have busted us all one night. It was just lucky he hadn't touched anything yet but some whiskey. According to Sina he was on lock down on the Rez now cause Sam had ordered him around once again. That bastard always liked taking from me. Someday I would teach him a lesson though, we might just have to see if silver did kill a werewolf.

"Shut up bitch, what the fuck am I going to do if I am?" I asked her as she followed me into the bathroom while I peed on the stick. Knowing it took a few minutes I washed my face and brushed my teeth then pulled my hair back into a braid so I didn't have to deal with it.

"We will figure it out and I know my cousin will help, maybe finally get him off that Rez already. That place is worse than home by sucking you in and never letting you out." She told me and I sighed knowing it wouldn't be that easy but of course she had no clue about the supernatural world out there. Her monsters were all human and in ways even scarier than those I have met.

Turning over the stick my heart sunk, seems she was right after all and I had one in the oven as they say. I had never thought about kids before, never wanted then honestly that was why Edward was so perfect at the time. Some day I will watch him burn I think as he crossed my mind.

"Well?" She asked pulling me out of my dazed thoughts.

"Looks like we are taking a ride to the Rez. This shall be fun but I am only telling him away from his little gang of friends. Those bastards will never be a part of my life again." I tell her as she is already starting a shower and I move back to my room to find clothes. Waiting curled up was my sweet little man. He was two and so adorable he could talk me into anything. If my kids was as cute I was screwed because I will never be able to tell him no.

"Aunty B, I hungry." Austin whined and I laughed as I sit next to him and reached over to tickle his tummy making him squirm and giggle.

"Let's go get you something to eat then we are going to the beach. Sound like a plan?" I asked him picking him up and setting him on my hip as he put his arms around my neck.

"Fun, we see Embry?" He asked. He had grown close to his cousin and missed him now that he was not around. Fuck if she let that happen to her kid. Either he was around all the time without the goony squad or he was not ever around because she would never let her kid be hurt the way she has been. She wished she could just forget it all and move away which is still an option.

"Maybe baby, we will just have to see." I told him as I pour him some cereal in a bowl and set him down in the floor to eat. We didn't have a table or high chair so the floor had to work.

Their trailer was a bit bare with little in the way of furniture. Mainly they had their beds to sleep in and a old ratty couch. No television but a iPod Dock. Not how she had ever pictured living but it was her life now and sort of fun being free. Of course she worked at Newtons still during the week and on the weekends picked up shifts at one of the clubs in Port Angeles for extra cash. The pay sucked but the tips were pretty good, she could clear 150 easy a night if they were packed.

Two hours later found the three of them on the beach with their normal crowd. I really was not paying any attention to who else was on the beach just enjoying the rare sunny day but curling up in a towel and resting me eyes. Every little bit I would check on Austin. He kept right at the edge of the water playing in the sand.

"Hey B we are going back to Cory's you coming?" Sina asked but I shook my head no. She knew I really did not like him and he and I tended to fight when we were around each other.

"Nope, Austin and I will just stay out here for a while then I will take him over to Tiffany's and see if Embry is around." I told my friend who smiled at me and agreed before leaving. She loved her son but she was to young when she had him and tended to be a little bit selfish. That is why I have him more often than not anymore.

I decided to go walk in the water and play with the boy. "Austin want to come in the water baby?" I asked him and watched him scramble up and run towards me.

"Really Aunty,"he asked and I shook my head yes and laughed when he ran towards the water but as the wave came in he screamed and ran out of the way. Laughing at him I joyed in his game. That was till I realized there was another group on the beach that I had missed earlier.

Austin had spotted them to and was pulling on my arm. "Embry, go see Embry." He kept saying.

"Nope he is with his friends, you can see him later." I told the two year old trying to pull him back towards our end of the beach.

"No, I want Embry." The child screamed then started crying. I hated being mean but there was no way I was going over there.

"Embry!" The little one cried as I pulled him with me and it was just heart breaking. So I was not shocked when he was suddenly lifted up into strong arms and cuddled.

Turning to look at the man next to me I smiled. I had missed him even if I would not admit it to anyone. "Hey stranger" I told him as he pulled me into his side hugging me as closely as he had Austin.

"Hey Bella, what are you and Austin doing down here." He asked and I could not break the eye contact we had. It seemed he didn't want to either.

"It's a nice day and I needed to talk to you about something so we all came, Sina left just a bit ago to head over to Cory's and you know how well me and him get along so I told her I was staying here with Austin before heading to see your mom." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I will be home in a little while, what did you want to talk to me about babe?" He asked leaning in closer but tensed and pulled back. Looking over his shoulder I could see his friends headed our way.

"Well on that note it's time for me to go, Austin come on you saw Embry now we have to leave." I told the boy who would not let go of his cousin and I was cursing his damn mother for leaving me with him now.

"No stay." He said and I tried again and so did Embry. By this time Jacob and Quil had appeared. Jacob reached for me but I moved out of the way glaring at him. "What the fuck Black, don't touch me." I snapped at him.

"What is your problem?" He asked sounding pissed off and hurt. Good he will finally get a taste of his own medicine.

"We are not friends, haven't talked in almost seven months you have no right to touch me, go away I was talking to my actual friend." I bit out at him. No more quiet Bella and he was finally going to see that.

"Just go guys, I will be back in a few." Embry told his friends taking a step in front of Bella. He knew how she felt and he would respect her wishes even if he didn't understand them. Of course he didn't know everything that had happened either and neither her or Jake would talk about it.

The two boys looked at the other three then walked off a bit but not far enough to not hear their conversation.

"What did you want to talk to me about Bella?" Embry asked. He had missed her more than anyone knew and really wished he could make up for lost time right then by kissing her.

"Not around them, it's private. Later maybe. Right now we need to go." I tell him and see his face fall and wish I could stay with him but I hated his friends.

"You know there is not any secrets so you should just tell him and then go away." A voice said behind her and she stiffened and took the boy from Embry and he helped her.

"I will see you in a little while Austin be good and go with Aunty right now." Embry told the boy who was crying again and reaching for the him.

"It is none of your fucken business what I have to say to him, all of you need to get the hell away from me." She bit out at the man who tensed and looked geared up for a fight.

"He is pack of course it is our business." Paul said and she frowned turning to Embry again.

"Never mind there is no way in hell I am going to be around these people. Let Sina know I took Austin home." Bella told the crest fallen man. He had wanted to talk to her and spend some time together.

"Shut the fuck up Paul, there is some things that is not pack and this is one of them, just let me walk her to her car and I will be back" Embry stuck up for her taking her hand and pulling her along to try and get away from the pack.

"God I hate all them, they are always around and telling you what to do, they act like they can tell me what to do to and that shit pisses me off, what gives them any right to always get into my business." I fumed as he helped me gathered the cooler and towels while Austin picked up his toys.

"I know B, it's just how things are. Please don't leave yet. I will come back home in an hour that should be time to get Austin down and then we can talk. Please babe?" He asked me and when I met his eyes I could never say no to him.

"Fine but you better be alone or I am gone and not coming back." I tell him and did not miss his smile as he carried everything to my car. I had to get a used one when my father kicked me out and would not let me keep the truck. He said he bought it for me and could take it away. He was just another controlling asshole to me.

"I will be babe, come on Austin I will get you buckled in." Embry told the boy who jumped into his arms and her heart melted when Embry kissed the boys head and hugged him close telling him he would see him soon and they would go play outside together.

I leaned back against the car as he finished loading the boy and sighed. As he came to stand in front of me.

"I have missed you Bella, your looking good by the way." He told her pulling her into his arms and did not miss the sigh as she relaxed a little bit.

"I missed you to, I really have how long can you make for us tonight. Your mom is going out with Sina so it would just be us and Austin." I tell him hoping to have at least four or five hours with him.

"We will have a few hours I don't go on patrol till about three, think he will crash early?" Embry asked and I smiled at him before pulling him in for a toe curling kiss that made him moan and push against me.

"Yes, he will be in bed early we have unfinished business." I whisper against his lips as he kissed me again.

It took us a while to pull apart again and that was only because he tensed up and looked over his shoulder letting me know that the pack was looking for him. I took Austin to Embry's and fed him before putting him to sleep in the guest room and then I went to rest in his room. It smelled like him and it made me relax.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea when I fell asleep but I woke to someone kissing my neck up to my ear making me moan. Neither of us said anything as he made love to me. Yes I will admit there is more than just sex to us but never said out loud. This is one of the few times we let feelings surface at all.

"I have missed you babe and you never called me back when I call." He told me as he held me close and I sighed into his arms.

"I know, I was busy and then I have been pretty sick lately so sleeping when I was at home. I kept thinking you would just show up. Why haven't you?" I asked him and he tensed before a growl that was more a low rumble sounded in the quiet room.

"Fucken Sam wouldn't let me leave the Rez, Paul told him about the party and all the stuff there. So he ordered me to stay here and I couldn't go against him. I really hate that shit. You could have come down here you know." He tells me and I growl and set up pulling his shirt that was on the floor on before turning to look at the man in bed looking up at me which a troubled expression.

"That right there is why I hate that whole pack shit, you have no control and I won't be a part of it. If I want to leave I am, if I want to spend time with you then you should be able to come to me. This shit is never going to work." I tell him and twist the sheet in my hands.

"Baby don't let this come between us please, come here. I know you don't like them babe and I wish more than I can tell you I could just leave it all behind me but we both know I can't. But it does not stop us being together we just have to work around it." He tells me kissing my neck as he holds me closer.

"I am pregnant, what happens when Sam finds out and orders you to not have anything to do with us, I can't let the baby be hurt that way Embry." I finally spill what I had been wanting to since I saw him at the beach. He froze next to me but then pulled me onto my back looking down at me.

"We are going to have a baby, your sure?" He asked and I nodded yes and was surprised by his smile and the way he pulled me to him and kissed me long and passionately.

We could not take it further because he could hear Austin getting up. "I will go get him and put a movie on so we can finish this talk babe." He said pulling on his boxers and going to get the boy and bring him into his room where I had pulled another pair of Embry's boxers on and curled up on my side. Embry sit Austin on the bed and he curled up in my arms while he sucked his thumb. Once the movie was on and Embry had got a sippy cup of milk for the little boy he curled around me from behind holding both me and Austin.

"Bella I know we never talked about it or you accept it but you know your my imprint. If you would just accept it, it would solve most of the problems with not seeing each other." He told me softly and I knew he was right but it scared me more than anything else in the world. I could not get hurt again.

"I don't want anything to do with the pack, this baby will never be around them and if I even think it will phase I am taking it far away so Sam can't take him from me to." I tell him and heard him sigh against my hair.

"You wouldn't have to be around them I promise. But they couldn't tear us apart anymore either. I don't want to lose you or the baby Bella. I want you here with me always, It almost drove me crazy these last few weeks, it hurts babe," he tells me and I turn my head to see his face and am shocked when I see the tears in his eyes. He is so big and burly, so strong that to see such fear and pain breaks my heart.

"I am just scared of being hurt again. I don't want this baby hurt and I hate hurting you at all. I had promised to never let someone close to me again but some how you are in my heart and it terrifies me." I tell him finally. It was one reason that I had not took any of his calls in the last six weeks because I did not want to admit to having let him in.

"I could never leave you babe, I could never stop wanting you always and not just for the amazing sex. I want to be with you all the time." He told me pulling me closer if that was possible.

"If I accept the imprint what does that actually mean for me and our baby." I asked worried about the consequences. There is always some.

"If you accept you become the center of my world and no one can separate us not even Sam. It means I can come to you when ever I don't have patrol, it means we are together for good and I can never leave you not that I would want to. It also means that I have to be and do anything you want. So if you don't want to be around the pack then when I am not patrolling or having a meeting we don't have to be. It means you and our baby will always be protected. Only thing is you would have to live here in La Push eventually or I guess not but I can never leave here it's part of the wolf thing." He tells me and I take it all in. Could I give him a chance, could I eventually live here in La Push where the pack is. It wouldn't be so bad if I had Embry would it. I mean I already know his family and we have friends here already.

"Why have you never brought it up more often, did you not want it to happen or just not on me?" I asked him as Austin moved to get down and play with his trucks in the floor and I rolled over to looked at Embry.

"I was attracted to you the moment I first saw you in Jake's garage, but he was my friend and in love with you. Then that firsts party I saw you at with Sina I knew I wanted you, we talked that whole night and then had amazing sex. I knew then I would always want you. By the end of the month I was totally in love with you but I knew you didn't feel the same way babe and I was okay with that at first. Then I imprinted on you and you have no idea how relived I was because then I could never hurt you or leave you. After our first talk I didn't want to pressure you or push you so I figured we would keep on doing what we were and when you were ready we would talk about it. I just was scared to push you away by asking you to accept something I knew you did not want." He told me softly as he tucked my hair behind my ear and then traced down my face with his finger.

That was so him, he always was there for me and never pushed me. He always knew just what I needed and gave it to me except the last six weeks and he had called and texted me but because of that bastard ordered him he could not leave the Rez and I had not accepted the imprint he couldn't come to me.

"Is there a way to get it to where you can start coming to my house again? I hate the Rez and you know why." I asked and he nodded.

"You accept the imprint and we go to the council, tell them that you refuse to move to the Rez and that your my imprint and Sam is keeping us apart. They will make him lift the ban and once lifted he can never order me away from you even if you were states away. He would have to let me go no matter what." He told me and I smiled at that. Not only would I get my man and he would always be mine but I would be sticking it to the Alpha for once by making him look bad and by taking one of his wolfs.

Resting in his arms and looking into his hazel eyes I knew I loved him, that no matter what I have said I wanted him and wanted to be his. I wanted a family with him.

"I love you Embry Call, more than anyone before and it scares the shit out of me and so help me I will murder you if you even think of leaving me ever." I tell him and knew by the smile that graced his beautiful face just what he thought about my acknowledging my feelings for once.

"I love you to," he told me as he peppered my face with kisses. Just as he finally kissed me Austin made hisself known by trying to crawl up on the bed. Embry lifted him up as tickled him making him giggle.

"You two play I will make us some dinner and then we can watch a movie before bed time" I told the boys.

After dinner and a movie and half Austin was finally asleep for the night. Embry picked me up and then set back down holding me as I curled into his chest. He had left his phone off and ignored the door both times there was a knock and it made me feel important and calmed my nerves.

"Hey Sweetie," I said to get his attention and when he hummed I continued. "Make love to me." I said and he lifted me up kissing me gentle as he carried me to bed.

He was slow and loving kissing my body and stroking me till I could take no more and begged him to enter me. I just wanted us to feel complete. Just as he stopped and had filled me completely I met his eyes and locked them with mine. "I love you Embry and accept the imprint." I told him softly and the spark between us was explosive. Good thing we were both already laying down because everything dropped away and all I could see or feel was him. It was like nothing before him ever mattered and all I could ever want or need was hovering above me. He was my tie to the world and my air I breathed. He was my everything. Slowly he moved and it sent sensations through out my body. Hours later we finally collapsed into oblivion finally sated and content.

"That was...wow.." She stuttered out as she laid wrapped in his arms feeling safe and happy for the first time in a long time.

"I have to go in a bit, you sleep babe and in the morning I will talk to the council and Sam. I love you Bella never forget that." He tells me kissing me again and I could not help the sigh. He was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

I never heard him leave but when I woke up in the morning he was gone. Austin and I had breakfast while we waited on his mother and cousin who did not come home last night. That was nothing new, I just felt bad for the little boy because I was with him more than his own mother.

It was around mid afternoon when Sina called to tell me she was in Portland and would be home in a few days. It pissed me off about her just taking off but at least this time Austin was with me and not some stranger or somebody who wouldn't take care of him. Right after the call Embry showed back up.

"Hey babe," he said lifting me off the couch and into his lap as he sat in my place. Austin came running at his voice and Embry lifted him easily to sit next to us.

"How was your day little man." Embry asked Austin who started telling him about the morning and cartoons. It didn't take long but this was something I loved about this man. He always made time for the boy as if he was his own. I figured it was because Embry never knew his father or had a male take notice of him and he didn't want that for Austin.

"Go play buddy and let me talk to Bella then we will all three go back to your home." He told the boy who nodded and ran off to play with his blocks Bella had bought him last week and took with them when they went places she he would not be board.

"Where is his mother?" Embry demanded. He hated his cousin was growing up like he had. With a mother who partied first before she thought about he son.

"Portland, she didn't say who with but said it will be for a few days. It hurts me to see Austin treated like this. He is such a sweet baby and he needs a stable home. Last time she took off for two weeks and I finally tracked Austin down in Seattle with some woman Sina had been partying with. She had just left him there, more like forgot him I think." I tell him and seen the anger on his face and agreed with it.

"I will talk to her later, so I talked to Sam this morning when he came on patrol and explained everything. He was pissed that I had kept it from everyone, then pissed when he demanded I bring you to his house and I refused. I told him you want nothing to do with any of them. Let's say he didn't take it well so I went to old Quil. I explained a bit of your history with the pack and that we had imprinted and a baby on the way. I told him about Sam keeping me away from you and how he was angry that you would not bow down like the other imprints. Old Quil called a pack and council meeting and told Sam he had no right to keep us apart and that he was to lift the alpha orders on me. Old Quil would like to talk to us with out the pack around or Billy and Sue but afterwards I have the whole weekend off patrol to go stay with you at your house." Embry told me and with a huge smile I hugged him close. I was so happy because he had fought for me, for us and won.

"Okay well then let's go because I need to go by the store on the way home and cash my check." I told him and he nodded but leaned in and kissed me causing me to moan and shift in his lap.

The walk to old Quils was not very long and Embry held  
>My hand while he carried Austin who was talking away in his baby talk.<p>

"Elder Quil, this is my Bella and my cousin Austin. He lives with Bella most of the time. Bella this is Elder Quil Aterra." Embry introduced us.

"Sit child. I have wanted to meet you since you came back from your mothers. I doubt you know this but we are distant family. I was married to Charlie's aunt. You look just like her except for the eyes. Hers were blue." He told Bella as he picked the curious boy up in his arms. He looked so old you would not think he could lift the child at all.

"No I never knew, my grandparents died when I was a baby and Charlie and I never communicated very well. Renee told me what she knew but never great detail." She told him thinking about what that would make him to her.

"Well that is to be expected your father was never real great at expressing him self except in anger. I have been told he kicked you out some time back. If you ever need anything child know you have family who will help you. I maybe an old man but I know how important that is to have. Now I have some things for you child. I understand better than most why you choose to stay away from the pack and can only hope someday they earn your forgiveness but until then you need to be safe at home. In this bag is some different herbs that have been blessed they can not protect a large space like a home but a small closet or room can be. It would buy you time from the cold ones should they attack you off the reservation. Also know that fire will kill them even not being ripped apart." He told me and I nodded in understanding and stored away that knowledge just in case.

"Now to your little one, I know you are against having it here in the clinic again it is understandable, but I am offering my home for the birth. My daughter in law can aid you when the time comes and I can bless him or her as soon as it draws it's first breath. This way it is tribe and won't be denied his birth rights as Embry has been." Old man Quil told them  
>And she nodded at his words and accepted the bags he had gave her for protection.<p>

"Thank you, did Embry tell you much about my past?" She asked looking between the men who both shook their heads no. She relaxed a bit at that.

"No child he did not but I would love for you to tell me. I am your uncle after all and I do not have much family left. " He said and I smiled at him. There was just something comforting about him and made my defenses drop just a little bit.

"Soon, can I come visit you." I asked because I wanted to know my great great uncle and something pulled me to him.

"I would very much like that. Now you all best be getting. I do believe this little one is getting hungry." He said and we all laughed when we could here Austin's stomach growl.

Over the next four months life was easy, Embry was always with me unless one of us was working or he had patrol. I had been able to avoid the Rez the whole time and things could not be going better for us. Sina had only come back long enough to pack her stuff and get Embry and I to adopt Austin. She had lost the other baby and was strung out. The guy she was with didn't want the little boy and we told her we would take him to keep him out of the system. There is not many families that can adopt native children so he more than likely would have been raised in foster care. I couldn't allow that because he was my baby. We had grown really close and he had taken to calling me momma b. Embry was an amazing father to him and the two were inseparable when Embry was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was at 22 weeks when all hell broke loose. There had been more than a few vamps around lately and the pack were working double shifts. According to Embry they would kill one or two on each shift and nothing seemed to be slowing the flow down at all. It worried me that he was out there fighting so much against something that should not even exist. It scared me that I could lose him because had become my whole life. Well him and the kids, we were a proper family something neither of us had growing up.

"Come on Austin we need to go get some food for the week baby, and if your really good for momma then daddy said you could get a new truck or new blocks." I told the little boy who jumped up with a squeal. He was still the sweetest little boy and almost never gave me a problem. Between Embry and me we had finally got him a proper bed, clothes and toys even if we didn't have much else. They may have been used things but he would always have everything he needed to have and all the love he could stand.

I put him in the car when a chill went through me like I was being watched. It was not the feeling I would have when it was Embry or another wolf in its form. I still had nothing to do with the pack but knew they patrolled around my place because I was an imprint.

Looking around I could not see anything but even the day seemed to quiet. Normally there was forest noise of bugs and birds, squirrels and stuff around but right then it was silent. Unnerved I quickly got in my car and locked the doors. I know it would not protect us against the supernatural but they were not the only monsters I had met since moving back to Forks three years ago.

All the way into town I had that sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen, I just didn't know what it was yet. At the red light I dialed Embry, he would not get the message until he was off patrol in a few hours be at least he would be aware that something was not right.

"Hey sweety, when you get this can you check out our woods, I never saw anything but I swear something was out there. I just have a really bad feeling so Austin and I are going to do the shopping then head down to your house in La Push, meet us there. I love you" I said into the phone. He would know I was freaked out if I was willingly going to his house in La Push. It had been months since I had been there. I would go to my uncles house and visit a couple times a week but never anywhere else. Embry's mom had moved in with her new boyfriend up in Port Angeles so the house was now ours. We had planned on when my lease was up in a few months moving there. It was rent free and that would save us about five hundred a month for the new baby. We would need it when the time came. I was not totally sold on the idea for many reasons but had agreed to talk about it closer to the time my lease was up.

We were in the cereal isle when my body froze up. I knew someone was behind me and it was no one I wanted to see. Trying to ignore the need to turn around I asked Austin "what cereal do you want this time baby?"

"Trucks momma" he answered and I heard the intake of breath and knew once again someone was there which was pissing me off and scaring the shit out of me. Why would someone just stand there behind me.

"You know it isn't nice to stalk someone fucker." I said before I turned around and met the golden honey eyes of the one and only Edward Cullen.

"Bella" he whispered out and I was really mad now. How dare he come back into my life now.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked and seen the surprise then disapproval on his face.

"Bella language your a lady love," he spoke again making me madder. Blame the hormones or the fuck off attitude but it made me see red.

"You have no right to speak to me or even approach me fucker and to hell with trying to control me. I will make this very clear get the hell away from me and my children or my husband will make you burn in hell." I screamed at him and attempted to turn to grab Austin we would come back with Embry later.

"So you moved on, you believed my lies so easily." He said as he grabbed my wrist pulling me around to face him again.

"Let go now before I set your ass on fire right here right now. I don't give a fuck if you were lying or not. In fact I am glad you left because I have a wonderful mate who is my other half and my kids which are my whole life so thank you fucker for breaking me, now let me go." I hissed out at him and pulled on my arm until he finally released me because we were drawing attention to ourselves. I took the opportunity to grab Austin who was clinging to me crying into my neck and my purse before almost running out of the store.

Locking the doors I held my little boy close to me as I dug my phone out. I had been pissed when Embry made me put Sam and Jared's numbers in my phone in case of a emergency. Now I was glad because it would still be an hour and half until Embry was off patrol and could get to his phone. Dialing first Sam and not getting an answer I dialed Jared. I had only seen him in passing but at this moment I didn't care.

"Hello" a male voice answered

"Jared" I said in a whisper now the fear was setting in instead of the anger.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked and it took all I could to get the words out when I looked up and Edward was standing a few cars down from me.

"He's here, you have to get Embry please, oh god I have Austin with me. Please help us." I told him and knew it made no since but dammit I was terrified at the black eyes still locked on us.

"Who Bella, who's there, where are you?" He asked urgently.

"Leach, store in forks. Please he is hungry I can see it in his eyes." I begged and heard the phone disconnect and just set there watching a predator watching his pray. I didn't know if it was me or Austin he wanted but I was terrified.

It seemed like hours later when I saw Edward look off to the woods and then take off the opposite direction. I still did not relax until I heard knocking on my door and looked to see Embry standing there. Hitting the button he almost ripped the door off trying to get it open and us into his arms. Standing behind him was a boy I did not know but assumed was Jared.

"Are you okay?"he asked holding me and Austin tight against him.

"No," I said softly and he just pulled us closer.

"We need to get back to the Rez, this is not our territory." The other man said and I felt Embry move us around to the passenger side while tossing the keys to the other man. He took Austin away from me and kissed the boy before putting him in his sit and the pulled me into his lap in the front seat.

The car had started forward before either of the men spoke again. "Bella what happened to you wrist?" Embry asked as he had looked me over closely and noticed the red whelps coming up around my wrist.

"That is where he grabbed me in the store. I fucked up Em. I felt something was wrong when we left the house. I felt like I was being watched and even Austin asked why the birds were sleeping. It was to quiet outside so we went inside and got ready for the store. I was getting really creeped out so left you a message we were coming to the store then the Rez. I was almost done shopping when I felt him behind me. I didn't know it was him just one of them, I can not explain it, but it was like feeling ice down your back. I tried to ignore him, then Austin called me mommy and I felt anger like never behind behind me and heard him smell the air. So I told him to fuck off basically. When I turned around I was so mad he was standing there. So close to me, and that he even was there to begin with. I pissed him off Em without thinking. I turned to get Austin and leave when he grabbed my arm and squeezed. He was talking about me moving on and how he lied. I told him to let me go and that I was glad he had left me because I had my mate and my kids. That's when his eyes turned black. That means their hungry or hunting. I started pulling my arm away as hard as I could but he wouldn't let go. I told him I would set his ass on fire right there if he didn't and by then others were watching and he finally let go. I grabbed Austin and ran to the car and called Sam then Jared. When I looked up he was standing their slowly walking towards us but his eyes were on Austin. Em I think he wanted to hurt him." I told them and then broke out sobbing into his chest as I listened to the two growl and felt them shake. Reaching back I took my sons small hand and held it. He had finally calmed down and fallen asleep but I will never forget how scared he was, how he shook in my arms clinging to me and crying for his dad.

"Babe, your safe you did good babe. You kept Austin and you safe and called for help. You stood your ground. But I am never letting that leach close to either of you again. I will burn him first." Embry was telling me in my ear which was helping me to relax.

"I get that honor," I whispered as my eyes closed. It had been to stressful of a day and now I was exhausted. I was tired allot because of the baby but today was just to much. I was asleep before we ever hit the highway headed towards La Push.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up it was to an unfamiliar room, the only thing keeping me from freaking out was Austin curled into my chest. He had a way of getting in between my baby bump and chin curling up like a cat or something. It was cute and I loved having him so close.

Gently lifting him as I set up he just snuggled closer and it made it hard to stand but I managed somehow. Descending stairs I could hear raised voices and stopped to listen.

"You can not be serious and let them stay Sam, he came after my mate and son. He left marks on her." Embry yelled at his alpha.

"If she was on the Rez we could have prevented that, it's your fault for not making her move here like the other imprints. You need to get control of her." The other voice said in a tone that just pisses me off.

"Fuck you Sam, I won't control her like you do your imprint. I do not want some fucking maid who never talks back. She has her reasons why her and Austin won't live here and it won't change unless she wants it to." Embry stood up for me and that relaxed me some knowing he would fight for us.

"She is being a spoiled bitch, how do you know she won't leave you and run off with the leach again?" Jacob asked and this pissed her off once again. One reason she hated being around this bunch is it was an emotional roller coaster all the time.

Hearing a commotion she finished descending the stairs and took in the scene. Jacob was laying on his back with a bloody nose and Sam and Jared was holding a shaking Embry back from hitting him again.

"I would never leave my mate or children because they are my life. And even if he was not my other half he more than satisfies me in all ways, unlike you did. Maybe if you had done a better job I wouldn't have ran back to the leach so often." I spoke coldly to the room and knew my words hit their mark when I heard Jacob growl.

"Bella this is not the time for you to get involved." Sam said using that famous alpha tone and it made me laugh.

"I am not your wolf so you do not get to tell me what to do ever are we clear, and I will say what I please to the asshole. Embry, sweetie could you take Austin he is getting heavy." I asked and watched as he yanked his arms from the two men and came to me taking our son and kissing me on the lips. When I looked back up I smirked at the Alpha making him growl. He knew who had the power in this tug of war and it would never be him.

"Now that you assholes are done talking about me behind my back and making plans without my input, let me tell you what is going to happen. I am going to talk to my uncle about the treaty and you are going to call a meeting with the leaches. I am going to be there and I will be the one talking. When I am done if they do not listen then I will be the one burning that prick to the ground. You can either stand with me and have my back or you can fuck off and I will take my wolf and children and go see just how fucking sunny south Texas is at this time of the year. Got me." I told them and turned on my heals to growls and walked out the front room knowing my wolf would be right behind me.

Pulling on my hand he stopped me shifting Austin to his hip and pulling me close to him. "You are so fucken sexy when you stand up like that. God I want you so bad right now." He tells me before kissing me in that spine tingling, toe curling way of his that makes me into a mindless goop.

It took is a while to get to Old man Quil's because he kept kissing me and then Austin woke up and wanted to walk between us.

"Neice, I hear that there was some excitement today, I am just sorry I was not there to watch you hand the leach his ass." Quil said making me laugh as I kissed his check and Embry shook his hand. This old man was a hoot and never held back what he thought. It was nice having family of my own who was honest and open with me, who wanted nothing more than to get to know me and spend time with me. Not me having to take care of him.

"It was very frightening after it was over during I was so angry that I might have been a little reckless, at least with Austin being with me. I wanted so badly to hurt him uncle." I tell him and he patted my hand in understanding. I had opened up to him about that part of my life more so than anyone else because he did not judge or try to make me feel bad about my decisions.

"Did it hurt you Isabella?" He asked in that voice that made him seem so strong and young again. Instead of a man pushing ninety.

"He grabbed my arm and bruised it, but what scared me most was the feelings I could feel off him. That has never happened before and the worst part it was projected at Austin. He was hungry for my baby." I told my uncle who growled. I wanted to laugh because I think had he been younger he would have phased. He still remembered his father as a wolf. He had been a baby when the treaty was made and his father was the last to stop phasing when Quil was a teenager.

"He needs to pay for this attack, what is Sam and the pack going to do about this?" He directed to Embry.

"Nothing sir, Sam feels like it was Bella's fault since she won't move to the Rez and be a quiet little imprint. Let's just say I will be in trouble later because I told him to fuck off and then punched Jacob in the face. Bella though basically claimed me in front of Sam and then told him to go to hell she would just take her wolf and go somewhere sunny." Embry told the old man who laughed with pride at his niece. She was her aunt made over and he wished his Molly could see her, they would be a scary pair.

"Good for you child, he needs someone willing to keep him in check, though I fear his stubbornness is going to get you and the babies hurt." He told them and Embry growled pulling her closer to him resting his large hand around her baby bump.

"Now back to this leach, his act of aggression can not be looked over, while he did not bring blood he terrorized and bruised a tribe member and a protectors imprint and child. This calls for consequences, do either of you have any ideas?" He asked and Bella sighed. It was time to end that chapter in her life for good and the only way would be to confront them and then ask them to leave and never return as long as her blood continues to live in this area. That meant also the quiallutte blood as well.

"I told Sam to set up a meeting with them and I am going to let them have it and tell them all what that little blood sucker did to me and how he left me, then I am going to demand restitution in the form of them all leaving the area and never coming back. I just wish I knew if they would accept it or not. Honestly I am scared years from now they are going to show back up or try and take me against my will." I told both the men who again both growled making me smile. Before we went any farther Little Quil as I call him came in setting across from us. I had put my differences a side for him because he was my cousin and Embry's best friend since childhood.

Little Quil was not a bad guy, goofy and immature but he always had Embry's back and stood up for me against the pack.

"So I am suppose to tell you Bella that you have no rights to tell the pack what to do and Sam refuses to do thing your way. Jacob is backing him only because his ego is hurt. Jared, Seth, Brady, and Collin are staying quiet while Paul and Leah are all for a fight and have offered to help you burn the blood sucker. I am with you guys all the way accept I have a feeling I am going to get alpha ordered to either side with Sam or stay out of it." He told us and I sighed. Of course this was going to be difficult.

"Texas looks really good right now. Sun, heat, long days on the beach with just nothing to do but be with you." I told Embry as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish we could go babe, don't worry I will deal with Sam  
>and Jacob. I don't know why he is being this way. He used to be your friend and cared about you." Embry complained and I knew someday soon my whole story was going to have to come out.<p>

"I want you both to stay here tonight, grandson get me the phone the elders need to know what is going on and we need to speak to the pack. I will also be going with Bella tonight to this meeting. Now go get your mother so she can close the store early and come watch my nephew." He ordered and watched as Bella agreed and Quil did his biding.

Bella cooked dinner for everyone who was going to show up and talked to her uncle while they waited. Embry and Quil had taken a trip in fur to our house to get some clothes and toys for Austin who was currently setting at her feet playing. He may not understand what had happened but he was scared and wouldn't leave his parents sides. That pissed her off even more that her son was so affected.

It took most of the afternoon to have everything ready for the meeting but it was and she was already tired again. She was to the point she was ready for the baby to come just so she wasn't so tired. The boys had come in to help her finish up and move the food to the tables set up outside. There was to many large bodies to fit them all inside so they would have it out back around a bonfire. It would be the first she had been to since before she had graduated and gotten kicked out of her fathers over a year ago now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella look at you, I see your cleaned up now with a child and one on the way, who's the father." Billy asked. He had not known she was still around because Jake never talked about her. He had known Charlie had thrown her out but last her father had heard she was living up in the Makah Rez with some friends parting it up. He knew that her father didn't know about the kid or he would have taken it if she was still parting so much.

"Fuck off Billy, either have some respect for me or don't talk to me." She told the man who looked to be choking while old Quil laughed at the exchange.

"Child you are to respect us, I know you have very little in manners and respect but you will not speak to me that way again." Billy bit out and she laughed at him with a smirk.

"Or what you going to run to my Sperm donor and tattle on me, I respect those who earn it and you have not. Your not in a place to tell me what to do." She told him and then turned away showing she was done dealing with the man.

She heard a growl and flipped her finger in that direction knowing it was most likely Jacob growling.

"You know I think I like this Bella better than the one I used to hear about all the time." Leah said coming to sit next to her and Austin.

"And why is that because I can out bitch you." I asked her and she laughed with me. Embry had told me about her phasing and how hard it was on her to have Sam in her head all the time.

"Maybe you can but at least you can say all the things that I want to but are not allowed to. Gives me a bit of satisfaction knowing not everyone lays down for the alpha and elders." Leah told me and I smiled at her. I had nothing against her or Seth, even Collin and Brady because they had phased after all the shit had went down.

"Well someone had to keep their heads from inflating so much with the hot air they spew that it would not explode. I heard you offered to help me with the leach, thanks for that. He will get what is coming his way because he scared my baby. Austin won't play without being close to me or his daddy." I tell her that way so if anyone is listening they won't know who his father is till we want them to. Only the pack knows I am imprinted by Embry but we had kept quiet about Austin till today.

"So we are here for a few reasons tonight as there is some issues we need to address. First being my great niece Isabella. She was assaulted by a cold one today and our alpha makes demands of her instead of going after the perpetrator. Now I know that not everyone is a where of all the facts pertaining to my niece." Old Quil started and I looked around the faces to see the reaction to what little news had been told. Many of the pack was shaking from anger that I had been touched by a cold one. Sam was glaring at me because he knew he would be In trouble for doing nothing to help me as I had asked and Billy and Sue looked confused.

"Now I think is the time that Isabella tells her story of her time with the cold one and why she is scared he will hurt her and her children." Quil said and I knew my time had come to reveal at least this part to everyone here.

"Most of you have never really spoken to me and those who have really hasn't been to nice." I start looking at Paul when I finished. He had never kept his views of me quiet when we would run into each other.

"Billy and Sue you know Charlie as this good man who is so great. Well he was never a great father even after I moved here, he never tried to be. I was a built in maid and cook who he could order around and make demands of. I had not even spoken to him in five years before I moved back here. My mother was always the child who fluttered from one stupid idea to another and left me to pay the bills and cook the meals. I had to chase her around and keep her out of trouble from the time I was 8 or 9. I never had time for friends and hated the idea of a boy friend after seeing the series she had coming through our lives. Each worse than the next." I told the quiet group who was stunned I was not the spoiled princess they all believed.

"I won't go much farther into detail about either except to say I have not spoken to either in almost a year. If Charlie and I see each other somewhere he pretends I am not there and keeps walking. The first week I was here I met the Cullen's. Everything about them is meant to pull a person in, their smell, looks and even their speech. It is all hunting techniques to them. Edward almost killed me the first day in biology because he said my blood sung to him. He ran away but came back. It was a game to him pushing me away and then pulling me in. I found out later he would come into my room and watch me sleep with out me knowing it. He stalked me basically. Once he started pulling me in he would dazzle me anytime I thought to even fight against his pull. It's a way to control their prey. They can make a human do anything they want by dazzling them. He had researched my life and knew I had come from a broken home, his family manipulated me by pretending I was family. A daughter to wait on and take care of. To groom for their lonely son. A sister to Emmett and Jasper and a best friend to Alice. Something I had always wanted but never had. The only one who never pretended was Rosalie. She hated me and always let me know it, but I was so dazzled they told me it was because she wanted my life, wanted kids and a husband to grow old with. Carlisle had found her dying in the streets and changed her for Edward. They hated each other and Edward tried to get Carlisle to destroy her since she was not going to be his mate. He is a spoiled child who always gets his way." I tell them and sigh as I felt Embry sit next to me and take my hand.

"Alice can see the future and told me she had seen I was Edwards soul mate and was meant to be one of them, I have no idea if she actually saw this or not but the stupid 17 teen year old girl believed her and was so happy to get my prince and have a family to love me. After a while though little things didn't add up, hushed conversations stopped when I came to close, the controlling me at every turn. They would tell me what to wear, eat, when to sleep, who to talk to and I had a guard every night. Edward always snuck into my room even if I didn't know it. He claimed I was not safe with out him there. I was so scared all the time I am surprised I didn't have a mental break down. Some things went down and it just made his point even clear I would not ever be safe without him and his family. Right before my 18th birthday Jasper came to me in secret told me that something was not right and that he believed that I was not Edwards mate that they wanted me for some other reason. But I was growing resistant to the dazzling and he feared they were going to turn me against my will. I had no idea what to do, I had thought that was what I wanted. But it was what had been planted in my head as what I wanted. Jasper thought that it was because my mind was silent to Edward. I was the only person he could not ever read. They believed I would be gifted once I was turned because I was already showing a strong gift as a human. He believed that is what they were after." I told them as I rested on Embry.

"So you believe they are back to change you or to take you to be changed because of this gift they believe you had. The whole time you were with them  
>It was one big manipulation and game." Paul asked and when I nodded he growled. He had hated the blood suckers from the minute he was a wolf and did not believe they were as harmless as they claimed. Now he had his proof.<p>

"If this is all true why did they leave you, why were you so upset when they left?" Jacob sneered out at her making Embry growl at him.

She squeezed his hand helping him to calm down before she answered his question.

"I still have no idea why they left me like they did. As to why I was so upset it was chemical. They are a drug to humans and just addicting if not more so. I was having withdrawals from them basically. The pain was the same, mentally I was so used to being controlled every second of the day and night I couldn't think for my self. I was lonely because I went from having this suppose perfect family and best friend to no one because they had made sure I had no friends. Charlie was never around and when he was he never spoke to me except to bark off an order for food, another beer or to tell me he was going fishing and not to cook and waste food. It took me months to stop suffering from the with drawls enough to think around them and by then I was pretty fucked up." I answered still not bringing our history into things.

"So you think they are back to take you and why do you think they would want your kids." Leah asked as she reached out touching Austin's soft hair. He had fallen asleep in her lap as she had told her story.

"It was just a Feeling I had today he was looking at Austin in hunger, what if they believe my kids will be more powerful than I am, what if Alice seen something about them and that is why they left and have come back. I just don't know, but I am scared of them. What if I can't stop them from dazzling me again." I told her and she nodded before speaking again.

"Because they won't get a chance to get to you again. They harmed a human, the treaty never said it had to be a blood offense just they were not allowed to hurt a human. They broke the treaty and it gives us the power to destroy them now for good. It will stop others from phasing to." She said looking at her mother who was sitting quietly.

"Isabella is the imprint of a pack member, they have one son and another child on the way. She is my blood. My great grandmother was a Swan. Her name was Amanda Elizabeth Swan. She was the mother of my father Quil the first and two girls. Pleasant and Honor. Pleasant married in to the Littlesea family but Honor married her first cousin Jeb Swan the parents of Bella's grandfather. I to married a Swan cousin Molly. She looked and acted just like our Bella here." Quil told them all and they were trying to decide what was more shocking that she was blood of tribal elder or that the leaches had manipulated her and used her.

"Well that changed things. If she is an imprint and has already produces heirs then it is our basic laws to protect them above all others including tribe. Why is this not being done with out all this questioning." Sue demanded.

"When was the imprinting and who is the imprinter?" Billy demanded. He did not like being kept in the dark.

"She is my imprint and has been for a little less than a year and my wife for almost four months. Elder Quil married us and blessed our son." Embry told everyone proudly.

"You had a child before you imprinted?" Sue asked.

"Yes and no. Austin was not born to us, my cousin was his biological mother, her and Bella lived together and Bella come to love Austin and see him as hers because my cousin was not a very good mother. Four months ago she signed adoption papers and we adopted him as ours. By everything but blood he is ours." Embry explained to the people around us.

"And the baby she carries?" Billy demanded.

"Is mine. We have been seeing each other for about an year and half. Six months into our relationship I imprinted on her. We did not tell Sam until we found out she was pregnant because he had ordered me to not go to her house and she didn't want to come here. I went to Elder Quil who ordered Sam to reverse the order and stay out of our relationship. To answer the earlier question he refuses the packs support because Bella won't do what he wants or follow his directions like the other imprints. She has her own life not revolving around the pack. She had Austin to look after for the last seven months and her own job and house. Plus their is bad blood between her and some in the pack and she choose to not have the drama in her life or our children's life." He told the woman who could relate to her wishes. A mother would do anything for her Children and would go to every ends to protect them, hence coming to the pack now.

"I stopped him from going around her because of the crowd of people she hung around and the drug use at their house." Sam tried to defend his order.

"That was not your place to separate imprints. You can not dictate who an imprints friends are, what they do in their own homes or where they go and with who. That is Embry's call on those things and if he saw no reason to step in and stop his imprint it was not your place to. Obviously while Bella may have part taken in these dangerous behaviors she still stayed responsible enough for a baby to rely on and to continue to work and pay her bills. While the other imprints are okay with you and the pack order it does not mean every imprint has to follow." Quil directed at the alpha who set back with a scowl on his face.

"I agree you had no right to try and tell her what to do, while she might have acted out from years of neglect and abuse she still was responsible for that baby in her arms and I am assuming she has stopped the behavior since finding out she was pregnant." Sue told him but looked to Bella to respond.

"Yes the day I found out I have not touched anything alcoholic or touched any drugs since and will not again because of my family. Embry and I may not have everything we want but our son has everything he needs and wants and this baby will to. I work hard to take care of my self working two jobs. Embry works when he can around patrol and we get by. As far as those friends Sam referred to most were Sina's and when she left the state they stopped coming over to the house. The rest know not to bring anything illegal to our home or Embry will beat the shit out of them." She tells the elders who nod approval and turn back to the alpha.

"So I repeat my earlier question Samuel what is going to be done by this attack on an imprint and their children." Sue asked.

"I don't know, Isabella had a plan she threw at us then went to elder Quil." Sam said knowing he was beat and would only damage his pack more if he continued to fight against this woman. She hated them for what ever reason and wanted help to protect her kids but nothing else. Why couldn't she just be like Emily and Kim.

"I want to meet with them tonight and tell them all I know about their plans, tell them what Edward has done when he left me in the woods and what he did today. Then I want them to let us punish Edward and they leave the area for as long as I have blood here. That means the Swan,Call,Aterra and Littlesea families and all their lines to. This means as long as their is a tribe they can not come back here." I lay out and waited for the elders to decide on my wants.

While we waited Collin had moved a little closer to them.

"So we are distant cousins, you know that makes you related to almost the whole pack right." He said and she smiled at him. He was just growing into the bigger body as he was so young when he phased a couple years ago.

"Yeah I know, does not mean I like them any better than before though." She told him making him laugh but relax some since she seemed to be accepting him okay. He had heard she was a bitch but he had heard other wise from Quil and Embry. Even at times Jacob would let something slip about her.

"Isabella when the cold one left why were you in the woods and in the shape you were in." Sam asked. Her image had haunted him for a long time. She was so cold and despondent when he found her and she held her body like she was in pain but he never smelt anything.

"He took me into the woods and broke me, he played on all my insecurities and then he took the one thing he had never admitted to wanting. He raped me." She tells the now growling pack and she just buries her face into her sons neck trying to stay strong for him and Embry. Of course Embry had know. Since the first time he was with her and she had watch him explode into fur a few times that night to get the anger out. How he hid so much from the pack she never knew but was glad for it.

"Then there is no other choice but death for him and if the others get involved or refuse to leave here for good then they will die to." Billy said strongly as he wondered how this woman was so strong after all he heard to night. How could she pull it together for her children and imprint like she has. No wonder she turned to drugs and drinking to cope. He wondered if his son knew any of this and what now happened between them.

The pack was chomping at the bit as they say to get a piece of the blood sucker.

"Sam I want to be the one to light the fire and throw the pieces in. I need to finish this please." She asked and none would deny her this now that they knew the whole story. Some even felt horrible by their own actions against the woman and knew they would need to make amends.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam Left to make the call to the Cullin's asking for a meeting as soon as possible. While he was gone the pack set around talking and laughing with each other. Bella still felt left out of the main group as only Leah and Collin was talking with her and Embry. She could not wait till this newest drama with the Cullin's was over so that she could move on with Embry and could once again go back to ignoring the pack.

Bella had no idea when she had fallen asleep curled into Embry's strong arms. Austin was curled up like a cat in her lap also against Embry. What woke her was being lifted up from Embry

"What is it?" She asked seeing Quil holding her.

"Nothing Bella just helping Embry get up so you both can go home." Quil said and she nodded.

"Let me down I can walk to the car. What did Sam say" She asked as Embry took Austin so Bella could stand up and walk without the added weight of the boy.

"He got ahold of the head leach and was told the family was away for the week hunting and could meet us in one week." Embry broke the news and she sighed.

"Looks like we will be staying here at the house. Give us some time to start painting and cleaning I guess." Bella said and Embry pulled her into a hug.

"You will both be safe here. I know baby it is the last place you want to be on lock down at but I just don't trust them." Embry told her and she nodded.

"I don't either Em. That is why I am not going to let this bother me. What about my doctor's appointment on Wednesday?" She asked as they walked.

"Quil and I will both go with you. We can leave Austin with your Uncle." Embry said and she nodded starting a list in her head of things they would need from the house.

The next day Bella was up early and had fixed breakfast for her small family. The baby was being really active and she was enjoying feeling the baby move around. Embry was working with Sam and Jared on a construction project on the school so he would be gone all day but she felt safe enough knowing she was on the reservation. Paul and Leah were on patrol with a couple of the younger members to train them and make sure that there was no scents of leaches on the reservation.

Taking no chances though Bella had hung the magical pouches that her uncle believed in, in the bathroom and a small coat closet in the living room. He had said it had to be a small room and that was as small as they had in the house. She just prayed if something did happen she would have time to get her and Austin to the bathroom or closet.

Two nights later she woke up late with the need to go to the bathroom and hungry. The baby often did this when Embry wasn't around. It was like it senses when to rest and when not to.

Padding softly through the house she checked on Austin who had rolled off his tot bed, so she picked him up when a chill set in to her and the hair rose on her neck and arms. Trusting her instincts she kept the little boy in her arms and went towards the front of the house. Something in her told her something was wrong something dangerous was around and she needed to hide. This was something she had never felt before but wondered if this is how everyone felt around vampires. About the same time as that thought had entered her mine she heard glass shatter in the back door. With a scream she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door waking Austin who started crying.

"Bella, sweet Bella, come out here and see me. I have missed you so." The honey sweet voice of Edward sounded close to her.

"I can here your heart beat and smell that sweet blood. Come now you know I still love you and want you. I know these animals have brain washed you to believe that mutt is your mate. But it's not true Bella, I am your mate. Come on out and I will protect you from those animals." He said but she could hear the fakeness in his voice. How had she ever not heard it before or seen the man for how terrifying he was before. How did she ever find that voice sexy.

Holding Austin tighter to her she curled in the shower as tight as she could. She had a small baby bump so it made it difficult to get to small. She had hidden in the shower that was enclosed separate from the bath. They had hung two of her great uncles bags in it to protect them. She had left them in the vanity after hanging one on the door handle. She just hoped that they would work long enough for the wolves to smell him and follow.

"Bella, I know your in there" Edward said as he touched the door handle and she heard his hiss.

"What did you do? Come out here now Isabella." He demanded.

"Go away please." Bella whispered out.

"Not without you, your mine Bella and you belong to me. I will give you the chance to save that nasty little animal in there with you but you have to come out right now." Edward demanded and that upset and terrified her. She had been right he wanted to hurt her children and she would never let him. Taking one of the pouches from the shower door she put it on her son.

"You keep that on baby, do you understand. Keep it on till daddy comes no matter what okay." She begged Austin and prayed he would listen but he was a baby and if she could not stop being dazzled as an teen how could a baby.

"I love you baby, no matter what." She whispered over and over to her son rocking him and cring into his dark hair.

She could hear Edward touching the door again with another hiss then all

Of a sudden the door flew open and crashes against the wall in pieces making her and Austin scream again and both cry even more. She had turned her back to the shower door and put Austin in between the wall and her trying to protect him more.

"All these old spells of this tribe can not harm me Isabella. I am

More powerful than some medicine man. Now come here and I will make his death quick, same for that thing your carrying."Edward said coming closer to the shower door. The bathroom seemed so small now that she was trapped inside with him. All she could remember was that last day in the woods, the pain he left her in and the fear every night that haunted her. Now it was all she could think or feel.

"Never, never will I let you hurt them, please Edward go away. Just leave me them alone, they are just babies." She pleaded for her children.

"Only if you come out right now." He demanded but as he finished she heard a loud howl followed by more and knew she just had to hold on a few more minutes. One howl sounded again and she somehow knew it was Embry. Knew he was coming for her.

"Please hurry Em, please hurry we need you." She said over and over hugging Austin tighter than ever. Hearing the glass shatter and feel it fall into her back she covered Austin better with her body so he would not be cut and could not be grabbed.

As she screamed feeling the cold down her spin of a touch she heard him hiss and then more wood breaking. She heard the pack now close by making the ground shake from their paws as they ran after him.


	8. Chapter 8

She did not move an inch at all still afraid he would come back somehow and hurt her son and take her. Austin had cried himself to sleep but was still hiccuping and sobbing in his sleep. She was still

Crying also when she felt a touch on her back that made her scream and tighten her hold on Austin making him wake up crying again.

"It's me baby, just me. Are you both okay?" Embry asked her as he took in his wife and son. Both very upset and Bella had glass all over her hair and back. He had not smelt any blood but he knew there could have been other injuries.

Hearing her husbands soft voice made a new wave of tears fall, these in relief at being safe once again. At the knowledge that her children were safe. She finally lessened her hold on her son but when she did she moaned from pain in her back and stomach.

"Hey buddy come to daddy, your okay now, hush now." Embry lifted his son and calmed him just a bit before he assessed Bella again he could tell she was in pain but she was still to upset to speak yet.

"Go to uncle Quil and let me help momma okay buddy," Embry said and passed the calming child to his best friend and Bella's cousin.

"Bella, baby, talk to me what is wrong?" Embry asked as he moved in closer to her and taking her small very cold hand in his.

"It hurts Em, the baby please don't let them take our baby." She said and then passed out. He grabbed her before she hit the floor and stood quickly.

"Leah go get your mom to meet us at the clinic, Quil you and Jared take Austin to Sam's and then call your grandpa to come stay with him. Paul your with me. We are taking her to the clinic. Any word yet from Sam?" Embry asked as they moved quickly out of the house and to the car where Paul slide in to drive while Embry held his wife close still looking her over. He could see the contractions across her abdomen and he was afraid their unborn baby was hurt.

It only took minutes for them to reach the clinic and sue was already waiting along with the only doctor they had. "Lay her here and give us some space" sue said as she started taking Bella's vitals and hooking up an IV incase they needed to give her medicine. The doctor was already hooking up a fetal monitor along with a heart monitor for Bella. The sounds filled the small ER room and all could tell it was to fast.

"What happened to her, was she hit or did she fall?" The doctor asked and since he was their only one on the Rez he was in the know of the supernatural.

"Our home was attacked by a cold one, someone who knew her a while back. I found her and our son in the bathroom shower on the floor. The doors and the shower door had been busted around her. When we got there she was clinging to our son but then told me it hurt and not to let him take our baby. Then she passed out but I caught her before she fell to far." Embry said as he was held back by a shaking Paul and Seth.

"We need a full tox screen then give her 2cc of indomethican." The doctor ordered and Sue reacted immediately. Embry watched as the doctor then lifted Bella's shirt and unbutton her pants before putting some clear goop on her stomach. Then he watched as the monitor lite up showing their baby. Holding his breath he watched as it moved on the screen.

"How is it?" Embry asked softly worried he would never hold their baby.

"It is in destress and heart is dropping with every contraction. I am hopeful that if we can get the contractions stopped in the next half hour we will be able to save the baby. The baby looks a bit weaker than I would like it to look so I am going to start an antibiotic and a steroid that I hope will help them both." The doctor said as he hooked up another IV.

"And Bella, what is wrong with my wife.?" embry asked as he moved closer shrugging off Paul and Seth and taking her cold hand. Her lips held a blue tint and her body was so cold she felt dead. That thought brought tears to his eyes and he collapsed to his knees holding her hand to his lips in pray.

"We are not sure yet, she is in shock and her system seems to be shutting down. Her respiration is slow and her heart rate to fast. We are doing what we can and I hope her blood work will show something. Do you know of any previous injury that could be causing this." The doctor asked as he and sue cut her clothes away looking for injures that could cause this.

Embry could not think of anything right off but when he kisses her hand again he saw the bite from that nomad.

"She was bit by a cold one a few years ago, her ex sucked the venom out but it scared. She was in the hospital at lease twice that I know of while with him." Embry said trying not to growl out.

"Where is the bite?" The doctor asked.

After prodding it a bit with his fingers then a scaple he announced.

"I have no idea if the bite is the cause but the tissue around it seems cold and dead. I think to be best we should cut away all the affected areas and cleanse her blood with a flood of new cells. It can't hurt. Sue the current stats?" The doctor asked.

"Heart rate is still 103 blood pressure is 60/40 temp is 100" she read off and all could hear the worry in her voice. "Contractions are one ever three minutes down from constant." She finished.

"We need to incubate her and start blood pressure meds, I am sorry but I have to ask you all to leave until she is stable." The doctor said and Paul grabbed Embry dragging him from the room. He barly put up a fight because he was devastated. He needed her, she was his life the only woman he ever loved. If he lost her he would follow after he killed and burned every last one of those who hurt her in her life.

By the time the rest of the pack arrived and the elders who had brought a still upset Austin it felt like it had been years.

"Sam, did you catch that bastard?" Paul asked. He had went back with Embry and Quil to check on Bella and Austin since he was one of the best fighters and they did not know what they would find at the house.

"No, we lost his trail in the water off Port Angles. We circled back and never smelt him come back on land. I called the head leach and told him we will be having a meeting tomorrow night about them breaking the treaty, he said he would inform the others to return from hunting at once. I got the impression he already knew though this was coming." Sam told them and Embry just held his son and tried to sooth him.

He had already lost one mother it wasn't fair to take another way from him being so young. He had not spoken since they found them and that worried Embry. He was lost in thought when the doctor walked in and all stood in anticipation.

"We finally have Isabella stable, there was a cocktail of different drugs in her system and when we looked closer at her body we found the injection site next to her spine. This cocktail was to induce an abortion, to numb her body like a numbing drug and the other two were a sleeping medicine and a antipsychotic drug. She had an reaction to one or more of the drugs and her body was shutting down. We have started filtering her system out now and are hopeful with the improvement that she will regain consciousness with the next day or so. We were able to save the baby, right now her heart beat is steady and rising once again, she is moving around actively and seems to be gaining strength. We found no releasing in the uterus wall and the placenta looks just fine. Isabella is still having sporadic contractions so we are keeping her on medication at this point to stop them. We have gave the baby some antibiotics and steroids to help ward off any damage done with the attempted abortion. We also performed some minor surgery on Isabella's right hand where she had been bitten. There was server damage done and still trace venom in the wound. I feel we were able to remove all infected areas and it should heal now. We are moving her to the icu for now so I can keep a better eye on her and the baby. Once we get her moved we will allow her two visitors at a time but no one under 14 is permitted." The doctor told everyone but Embry finally felt like he could breath. That bastard tried to kill his baby and wife.

"I want his head on a platter by tomorrow night. He will never hurt my wife and children again. What if we had not went back when we did we would have been to late." Embry said tearing up again.

"But you did get there and got her help, you saved them both and that is all that counts. Where do you want us to take Austin for tonight?" Old Quil asked the man who was like another grandson to him.

"Either here with me or with you is all Bella would feel comfortable enough with." Embry said but was cut of by a voice clearing behind them.

"I can take him, he would be a hell of a lot better off with me than with anyone else." The voice said and had three people glaring at him.

"Why are you here and how did you even find out?" Embry demanded of the man.

"Jacob called me to tell me Bella was in the hospital once again, what did she do this time?" He questioned and Embry had him by the throat.

"Your not welcome here ever, you have no right to care about Bella you kicked her out, you are no better than the bastard who broke into our home and attacked my wife and son. Now get the fuck out and stay away from my family." Embry demanded before releasing Charlie in front of the sliding doors.

"Sam take care of Jacob or I will no more information better find its way to that man." Embry said picking up his son and holding him close to calm down.

"Love you daddy." The tiny boy said quietly and Embry felt tears again in his eyes. He loved this boy more than anything.

"Love you to baby boy so does momma." Embry tells him and felt the boy bury into his neck and within minutes he was sleeping soundly.

After about two hours Embry was finally allowed back to see her with Old Quil. He was going to stay at the clinic with Austin while Embry was with Bella and they would trade off until she was better.

It had been six hours since she had been brought in when she stopped breathing and her heart rate dropped again. The doctor and nurses rushed in. They shocked her one then twice while Embry was screaming for her. He said her name over and over. After the third shock the doctor injected her in the chest with something that made her eyes open and her gasp for breath before falling against the bed. She was looking around scared until she met eyes with a crying Embry.

"Bella" he said as he rested his forehead on hers their tears mixing together. "Relax baby your safe". He said just as quietly, he knew the doctor was still checking her over and the vitals, ordering tests and what not but he only had eyes for her and she him.

"You came," Bella whispered but to all but a wolf or cold one they would never hear.

"I will always come, there is no place on this world in this life or the next, my love knows no end." Embry replied before he kisses her quickly and watched more tears well in his wife's eyes.

"The baby, Austin?" She asked again in a breathy whisper.

"Austin is fine love, you protected him and he misses his momma. The baby was okay but we will have to ask after this episode." Embry told her not wanting to upset her but he would not lie to her either.

"Isabella, you have been through quiet allot but from all I can see at this moment your baby is fighting and is strong. She is hanging in there and I feel that if we get you both through the next few hours there is a very good chance she will be just fine." The doctor told the two parents who both smiles at each other and Embry rested his huge hand over his daughter. Bella rested in his arms for a long time just taking comfort in him and trying to stay as calm and relaxed as possible for her baby.

Hours later when she was stronger and could speak above a low whiper she asked what had happened. The anger that flooded her system was something she had never felt before but she wanted vengeance.

"Promise me something?" Bella asked.

"Anything." He answered.

"Burn them all, each and every one of those leaches that knew of his actions and helped him in any way. I want their heads." She told him and he kissed her forehead and nodded his agreement.

"As soon as your moved to a room and Austin can be here with you then I will go hunting, the pack will go and you shall have their heads." He vowed and she curled into his chest finally falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

For a week the pack hunted down the Cullen's when they failed to show at the meeting and they just could not find them. Finally Sam received a call from Carlisle saying they were all back and ready to meet. Bella had just gotten out of the hospital the day before and none believed it a coincidence that now they were available.

It was midnight when the pack was going towards the boundary line. Old Quil was being carried by his grandson on his wolf back, Billy and Sue had stayed behind and the whole pack had tried to talk old Quil into staying behind with them but he was as stubborn as his niece and was determined to see the end of those who had hurt her so much.

Bella was on Embry's back and he was being flanked by Collin and Jared. Paul was next to Leah who was flanking Quil.

As they arrived they made an terrifying sight of ten huge snarling wolves. Collin had phased human to help Bella and Quil off their wolves so neither would be hurt from the height. Once they were settled within the circle of wolves all attention was on the cold ones.

"Bella look at you you gained weight." Alice said as she looked over the other woman.

"Um that is what happens when you are having a baby." I snapped out at the pixie.

"Your having a baby, do you know what yet. How far along are you? Are you married to?" Rosalie asked smiling until a growl broke across the clearing from the one she came to see die.

"I can not hear them" he hissed out to his family. Making Bella smirk. She had wondered if her gift was going to be strong enough to pass on to Embry once he had marked her. It seemed that not only he was protected now but all of them.

Bella ignored him and addressed the blond who had always hated her. "This is my second. I have a son who is almost three, I am married and imprinted that means mated to Embry. Now to why we are here. I have demanded the life of Edward Cullen for crimes he committed against myself from two years ago and from a week ago to the day. The pack has granted me my wish. If you fight to protect him they will take you out also. You have two days to leave Washington and not return until my blood lines have left the area or died out." I demanded as I kept one hand on my stomach and the other in Embry's fur. It calmed  
>Me and kept me grounded.<p>

"Bella we came back for you, I saw Victoria coming after you. It's not safe here for you, so we came back to take you just like I have seen." Alice said and was met with loud earth shaking growls.

"I am not going anywhere with you blood suckers. I have a mate and children here where I am staying. As for Victoria your to late to save me. She was caught and killed two years ago right after you left me. You can thank the pack for that save." I tell them and seen the looks cross two faces looking confused but surprisingly it was Rose who hissed out a "what the fuck Alice." I would have laughed had I not known the manipulation of them all.

"Bella, what crimes did Edward commit against you?" Carlisle asked knowing nothing was going according to plan.

"He manipulated me and controlled me into believing I was his mate when I was not, he coveted my blood and all of you planned to use me for my power once you turned me. Not sure why you left me but when you did He took me into the woods and told me he was done with me, tired of playing human and he did not want me any more. That I was not good enough for him. Then he proceeds to rape me before leaving me alone miles from home." I tell them and watched as three broke off from the group and one of the three was being held back by the other two.

"Isabella he was just taking what was his as your mate, it was lucky it had not happened before that. It was your duty as his to service him before a separation. Now come away from those mutts and we will let you give birth to that abomination before we turn you. It can be your first meal." Alice said holding her hand out like I was going to take it and come to her.

"Fuck you all, your going to burn if you even think of harming my child." I yelled at her over the snarls of the pack as I wrapped my arms around my self in order to protect my child.

"What happened last week Isabella?" Jasper asked. He was one of the three standing to the side and his eyes where black in anger. But not at me for once.

"Edward followed me into the store while I had my son with me. He grabbed my wrist and left marks on it. He would not let go until we had a crowd watching us. I grabbed my son and ran. He stalked us through the parking lot and then watched us taunting us by walking a step at a time closer. His eyes were black and he was watching my son with this look of pure hunger. I called for help and he left when Embry and Jared showed up. Then three days later he broke in my home on the reservation where he attempted to kill my son before injecting me with a cocktail of drugs one being an abortion drug. He tried to murder an unborn child her and I both almost died." She told then all louder because it was getting louder with the growls but none as loud as Rosile's.

"Again your his mate and you let another defile you and brought more mutts into the world. He has a right to get rid of them and claim his mate back." Carlisle spoke as calmly as if talking about the weather instead of murder of innocent babies.

I knew something was about to happen when Emmitt released Rose and they nodded to the wolves as they flashed behind the three main coven members.

"How fucking dare you talk about a child like that. They are precious gifts to be protected."Rose said as she ripped Carlisle head from his body. Jasper was holding Alice locked with his arms around her body and Emmett had a similar hold on Edward.

"He is fast so be ready" Rose hissed out at the wolves as she kicked Edward towards us. Paul and Jared was on him first and had his limbs ripped off then backed off for Embry to come forward. With a crunching sound of a boulder being crushed Edwards head popped off.

During this Rose had taken Alice's head off and was now crying into Emmett's chest. Looking at Jasper because I could not understand what had happened he raised his hands in peace sign.

"Burn the pieces before they start coming back together then we will explain." He answered and I nodded as Quil and I gathered some sticks and smaller fallen logs to start a fire. Then we carefully started piling the pieces up before I finally lite the whole thing. It started quickly as the tears came as finally I felt safe and felt all the pain release some. As warm arms pulled me into his arms I melted and just cried it all out. I felt another behind me and was shocked that a silver wolf stood there licking my hand and pressing into us.

"Paul is saying he is sorry, he didn't know and is worried about you." Embry whispered to me.

"I am okay, these are happy, safe tears. I am finally safe and don't have to worry about them anymore. Thank you Paul and Jared and you to sweetie." I tell the silver wolf who nods then licks my hand again before we move to face the last four of the Cullen coven.

"We had no idea that he had raped you Bella or I would have burned him bit by bit starting with his penis, after we left here I over heard Alice, Edward and Carlisle talking about you and your shield. How after you learned to use it they could finally move forward with the plans. I have no idea what that plan was." Esme told the group who had phased back human and was standing to where they could phase back if needed.

"I had been suspicious since Phoenix. I told you my concerns and then on your birthday I knew something was wrong. The three of them had went hunting alone and when I tried to go later Alice wouldn't let me needing this or that. I pulled Rose and Emmet aside and told them that something was up and to make sure to stay close. I do not do well with fresh blood as you know because of my past. When you got the paper cut I was fine but the bloodlust thrown at me by those three sent me over the edge but Emmett and Rose were ready and pulled me out the door. It threw a wrench in their plans because you were learning to throw the dazzling off and they knew a couple more months you would do it and see all the lies. So they choose to leave." Jasper told us and many started to shake but held the phase.

"They always thought of me as some stupid muscle they could order around and then forget. I love you Bells as a sister, you remind me of my baby sister so much. When Jasper told us what he feared I knew we had to cute ties and leAve to protect you no matter how much it would hurt you or me. I never wanted this life for you. It's hard and it is long and the choices you have to make are always life or death. I couldn't condemn you to this hell. I heard Alice tell Edward he would have to break your heart to keep you to where when they came back you would still love him and have not moved on. You would be weak and they could change you before you figured shit out. I promise I never thought he would do that to you, I am sorry I did to protect you better." Emmet told her and she nodded she accepted. Rose was still buried into his chest crying and many of us looked at her.

"She never asked for this life all she wanted was a little baby and a good husband to raise a family with. She was engaged when him and his friends attacked her. She went though the same as you did Bells only by six men. When they were done she was bleeding out in the street. She had just found out she was going to have a baby. She lost that when Carlisle found her and changed her. She had just wanted to die with the baby. That was why she was so against you joining this life. It was against your will and you would never have babies." Emmett told me and I cried for her.

"Embry can I" I asked him pointing to the baby and he nodded walking me towards the treaty line.

"Rosalie, come here please." I asked and Emmett pulled her towards us and I took her hand when they where close enough and rested it on my baby bump where the baby was kicking. It did that allot at night.

Slowly she raised her head and looked as if she was in bliss and aw. "Is that the baby?" She asked and when I nodded she smiled but dropped to her knees.

"Oh god thank you. I always wanted to feel that but never had the chance. Wow that's strong does it hurt?" She asked never moving her hand. I think most of the pack was feeling bad for the other woman knowing her story and knowing all she wanted was something she could never have.

"Sometimes it does, mainly when Austin, that's my son, climbs up on me and it smushed this one. Then it is like a freaking soccer player going in there." I tell her and she beams at me then moves to stand and they take a step back.

"We will leave the state by tonight and never return unless you need us." Jasper told us and we all agreed with Sam getting a card with the details on them.

"Bella take care of your family and remember your worth it no matter what. They were greedy and wrong not you my sister." Jasper told me and they withdrew in a flash.

"Well I thought it was going to be more exciting, well come grandson give this old man a good run through the woods." Old Quil requested breaking the tension around them.

All the boys phased and Embry laid down so I could slide onto his back. Instead of sitting up I curled into his fur between his shoulder blades and closed my eyes taking deep breaths of him. Somehow I felt lighter than before but with it saddness and some anger. How can someone use another like they had me.

I have no idea how I fell asleep but I woke to arms lifting me and then passing me to another set. Before I felt a bed under me and whimpered when the arms released me. "Hush babe I am here just moving Austin over a bit so I can get in." He told me and then I felt him pull me into his arms holding me tight.


	10. Chapter 10

We stayed a couple days at my uncle Quil's house before going to Embry's house. I had not completely agreed to move there but it was leaning more and more that way. Down side I had found out that morning was, it was just two blocks away from the Clearwater's resident and it seemed Charlie was spending time there that morning. I had no intention of speaking to him ever again and would never let him around my kids. Some pains are just to deep.

"What would you say to fixing up my mothers old room for the baby and the other room for Austin. It is a bit bigger than moms old room. We can paint it and let him decorate it. Then we can do my room the way we want it." Embry asked me as we set on the couch watching a movie. I did like having tv here, it was something we could not afford at my house and had forgone it so we could get Austin and the baby stuff. So far we had enough clothes to get the baby through her first year I thought and we had even bought a pack of diapers each week so we could store up in case I wouldn't be able to work closer to its birth.

"Why are you wanting me to move here so badly, we are struggling yes but we don't have people watching us all the time either." I asked him with a huff. It was not the first time he had brought this up in the last couple days.

"A few reasons. One I would feel safer knowing I could get to the three of you if you needed me quicker. Even in wolf form it takes me ten minutes to get from the farthest part of our patrol to your house. That is allot of time when dealing with supernaturals. I would die if anything happens to any of you. Second thing and one that really is important to me is you, I want you to have a home with nice things, I want to be able to take you out every now and then but right now that is not an option when all our money either goes to bills or in saving for the kids needs. I am not complaining you know I would do anything for them but I want that for you to babe." He told me and it wipes my anger away at once. He was not thinking because of the pack or others wants us to just of giving me and the kids a better life. I have to admit sometimes I get tired of not having some extra money to see a movie or eat out somewhere. This could be our home for a long time and I could fix it up anyway I wanted and he would be happy with it as long as I was.

"What about certain people I don't want around?" I asked softly.

"Then they won't be, you tell them to fuck off and I will beat the shit out of them if they don't. I know there is some who you still have issues with but others like Leah and Collin your okay with right. Wouldn't it be nice to have baby sitters so we can go out some, have dinners here like when my family was around. I kinda miss them even if all they did was party." He answered and I thought over his words. I missed the company to sometimes and it would be nice to make some new friends but I was leery of Leah because of Charlie.

"You know Charlie is only two blocks away what is stopping him from messing with us?" I asked.

"Easy he has no jurisdiction on the Rez, he does though at your house in Forks. He could show up there with child protective services anytime since he knows about Austin and the baby now thanks to Jacob and Billy. I am not sure about Sue but maybe." He tells me and I knew then I would be moving. Never would I lose my children and diffently to Charlie.

"Fine we can start painting and fixing up the house how we want it, you make surprisingly good points this time around. Do you think the boys will help you move my stuff over. All I really have is my bed which is bigger than yours and my dresser. We can leave that crappy couch there. And we could have enough money in two months to get the baby bed and dresser we picked out that way."I told him and he smiled before kissing me deeply.

"I love you Mrs. Call," he said against my lips and I sighed. I loved his kisses and his body and sex with him.

"Make love to me." I said softly and smiled when he lifted me into his arms and carried me to our room. He was alway loving and caring, but today it seemed it was extra careful with me and I loved it.

Later that night I was jolted awake by a loud howl that sound just outside our house. Embry jumped up quickly and looked around a second before looking to me. "Go bring Austin in here, I have to go." He told me with a long deep kiss before he was out the door on the second howl. Terrified I did as he asked and snuggled down deep into the blankets with our son waiting for Embry to come back home.

It was late into the afternoon when the front door busted open making Bella scream.

"It's just me. Come on we need you." Leah yelled as she grabbed Austin.

"The bag next to the door grab it, it's Austin's emergency bag. What the fucks happening where is Embry?!" I all but screamed as I followed her and my child down the steps and to a car already waiting with Sue in it.

"Fucking leaches every where, they just kept coming and coming. We all ran to help but it was a mass cluster fuck. We could not even retreat back to form a line. They just kept coming. The pups were hurt first and Seth being fastest ran them back to a safer point. Then more came from the west." She said and I panicked when I saw her tears. It had to have been bad if she was crying.

"Embry?" I whispered out praying my world was not dead some where.

"Still fighting. Sam ordered me to help Seth get the injured out since I could protect them. We got to Emily's and she is worthless, her and Kim setting in a corner hysterical. Fuck we need their help. We don't know if any got past us and Embry wanted you somewhere with wolves at. We need you Bella, bitch cold Bella not another crying mess. If not we are going to lose this fight. I have to go now please stay safe." She told me and Sue. I cleared my face and stuffed my emotions away. I had practice and they needed me strong. My kids needed me to protect them.

Sue and I ran to the house and it was a mess of bodies and as she said crying women. Sue rushed to help the first she came to and I set Austin in a corner out of the way.

"If you move so help me kid you will regret it. Your toys are in the bag, mommy loves you but I have to help the wolves. You sit still baby." I told him and he nodded I could see he was scared but it was just going to have to be right now.

"Emily shut the fuck up and go cook, they need energy to heal and fight. Start cooking and don't stop until I tell you to. Kim is it" at her tearful nod I snapped out "get some fucking towels, sheets what ever you can find and lots of hot water" I told her and when she didn't move I snapped again.

"Fucking move it!" I told her and she hurried away.

Turning to the first person I see it was Sam. Fuck they needed their alpha. "Sam where are you injured?" I asked and he moaned out his leg was broke and his ribs.

"Sue, we have to get the Alpha up they have to have him." I yelled across the room and she rushed to my side barking out orders. I followed then as fast she said and with in half and hour he was limping out the door in wolf form.

I was relieved when my uncle showed up with Quil's mother to help. Between the four of us we kept them patched up and food shoved down their throats. Fear was eating at me as neither Paul nor Embry had been brought in and I didn't know if it was because they were okay still or dead. It seems hours went on when I heard another round of howls and feared the worse. Seth kept bringing in the injured and I noticed we had more wolves. They must have just phased. Talk about a welcoming.

"Kim, grab some liquor bottles, hair spray anything flammable. Look for gas cans. Then cut rags and stuff in side the tops" I yelled at her as I held together a nasty tear down a boy I didn't knows leg.

"Emily, we need lighters or anything to set a fire." I told her and they started moving around again. I had a plan as crazy as it was going to be.

"Bella what are you planning, Embry will kill us if you get hurt." I heard Jared ask he was waiting out his arm and leg to heal enough he could go back to the fight.

"Well he has to be alive to kill me, I have a plan and it's crazy but it might give us the help we need. How dry is the forest right now. Where is the majority of the fighting?" I demanded and he told me the field where we had met the Cullen's and I knew how to get there. Thinking of the area I knew how to block them.

"The woods Jared?" I got his attention again.

"Really dry but we can't burn down the Rez Bella." He said and I smirked at him.

"Nope but we can start a fire behind the fighting line it will stop any more coming in that way and if the wolves push them back into it they will panic and become distracted. We can set the fire in a u shape. Gives the pack a way out and some protection. Leah said Seth was fastest. You can go tell the others and he and these two can go set the fires. Quil you go in from the Cullen's house start burning everything you can straight at the field. Emily, Kim and I will keep making these mini bombs take a few with you Jared and start a couple fires on the way there and then in the clearing. If you don't burn the pieces quickly they piece back together." I tell him and the boys all look at each other with hope.

On a spur of the moment Bella grabbed a knife and slices her arm a couple times and let the blood splatter over some cut towels. Pulling Emily and Kim over she did the same to them Ignoring their scream and Jared's growl.

"What the fuck Bella?" He hissed but old Quil answered.

"Smart girl here take mine to" he held out his arm and she slices it as well and told them to push out as much as they could over the piles of cloth.

"Take these and place them around the Cullen house, they will smell the fresh blood and it will be like leading them In to the slaughter. Once you get as many as you can light them up. Toss them towards where you are lighting the fire it will start splitting them up" she tells the boys who had started standing up taking bags of the bloody clothes and the Molotov cocktails. Sue hurriedly stitched up the girls and old Quil just as Paul and Embry stumbled in. Both bleeding and limping. They crashed at the door and Bella ran to her husband.

"Em" she asked scared to death.

"I am okay babe, I brought Paul back and to take a rest. We have not stopped yet. It seems to be holding steady though at the moment. We take one out and there is two more." He told her as she sunk into his arms trying to be strong for him.

Emily pushed food into both of their hands as Bella started washing both boys off of the blood and dirt. Both were bruised and had broken Ribs and Paul an arm. Embry had deep cuts to his chest and across his shoulder. His leg was gashed open but he was already healing as Emily gave them their third bowl of food. She handed food out and returned to the kitchen.

"Seth, Jared and a couple boys I don't know are setting a trap. It should help some. The forest is going to burn so make sure you guys are ready to get out of the way. They don't have to be ripped apart to burn. One bit or scratch and their venom will catch." I told them as they both nodded and Embry kissed her.

"I love you both more than words" he tells her before running and phasing mid air. With a sigh she moved back inside to help. They were cleaning up and getting supplies ready for another group to come in. As long as she stayed busy she could ignore the panic she felt. Later she would deal with it.

Looking out side she could see the smoke of a large fire starting to rise in the air and was glad to see a purple tent to it in some places. Something glittering like crystals caught her attention and she swore.

"Fuck, Quil their here."Bella screamed as she ran towards her son reaching him just as there was a scream from the door. Turning she could see purple smoke as something crumbled. Looking to her right Quil was standing there tall and strong with a canister of gas.

"Bathroom now" he yelled and Emily, Kim, Sue, Joyce and Bella ran as she carried Austin. Quil was behind them shooting out flames to hold the leach back. Once in the bathroom he hung his pouches around the room. They were old magic to protect against the cold ones.

"We have to do something?" Bella said pulling Austin closer to her as he screamed in fear. This was to close to when Edward attacked them and she was finding it hard to focus.

The other two imprints were back to being hysterical while the two older women stood in front of the four of them as if to protect them. Bella was thinking quickly trying to find a way out of this before she became a blubbering mess to.

"How much of the fire stuff do we have?" She asked quietly not that it mattered much the vampires would still hear her.

"I have one that I was finishing up the rest is on the table in the dinning room." Kim cried out.

"Uncle Quil how about you any tricks up your sleeve?" Bella asked as she kissed her son and handed him to Joyce. She had calmed him down some.

"Depends what you have in mind girl." He muffled as he continued to chant in their language afterwards.

"Don't know yet, it going to happen really fast through whatever it is." she said still pacing the small bathroom.

"Cell phone does anyone have one on them still" she asked and Kim handed Bella hers.

Holding her breath she dialed a number she hoped worked.

"Hello," the voice said and she damn near cried in joy.

"We need massive help, vamp army attacked, boys are all fighting but hurt badly. I came up with a trap. I am trapped with the other imprints and some elders in a bathroom. We have two maybe more vamps in the house. uncle is holding them off but we need help now" Bella speed talked into the phone and heard a click and prayed they were on their way.

Half an hour later they heard growls and load clashing sounds. Bella held Austin with her back turned to the back wall with Joyce in the other side to try and protect him. It seemed to go on forever until finally there was silence.

"Bella, Austin" she heard and started crying and sunk to her knees. They had came for her.

"In here, hold on we are coming out" Quil yelled and removed all the bags at the door and opened it. Standing in the hall was Rosalie Hale. Looking a bit ragged but still beautiful.

"Are you okay, the boys and a couple friends went to help the wolves. Hopefully they will see they are helping but they can handle it if not." She said as she stepped closer to Bella and held her arm as she lead them to a chair that had not been destroyed.

"Thank you Rosalie, I am sorry I had to call but it's been a very bad night and day. Almost 24 hours now of fighting and when I saw them I knew I had to protect Austin."Bella tells the female vamp that had never been really close to her.

"Anytime Bella, we told you if you ever needed us, we would die to protect your children." She told Bella who smiled and took a few deep breaths trying to get her barring again.

"Emily,Kim go cook. I will help Sue and Joyce get this cleaned up and supplies ready" I directed and the girls ran for the kitchen scared I guess. Esme slipped in there also and I could here her asking to help.

"Baby go sit with Uncle Quil while I clean this up. It is all safe now okay baby." I tell my son who looked terrified but I knew we would have hurt wolves soon and they would need my help and my uncle looked his age all of a sudden. I watched as Austin set in his lap and they curled around each other.

"I am going to make a lap outside and then be back to help. I have been to medical school twice so I can help" Rosalie told us and she was back before we got very far.

Hours slipped by until Rose stiffened and Esme ran to her side. They stayed that way until the first wolves appeared. They started collapsing on the back lawn and phasing human as soon as they did. White blurred sparkles were coming in and leaving only to find a injured wolf in the place they left them.

In all 15 wolves laid there. All the girls ran out to start helping them. Kim and Emily would start cleaning them as Rose and Sue started treating the most serious. Joyce and I being their nurse maids getting supplies and things they needed. It took us well into the night but all the boys were patched up and feed. We did not lose a single one but Sam, Paul,Jarod,Embry and Jacob were the worst off having been unconscious when they arrived and still had not woke.

The Hale coven as they were now called was doing most of the work now as us humans were exhausted. For some reason it seemed to be I was in charge even though we had many wolves awake and healing. They seemed to look to me for leadership. I guess that was because the eldest of the pack were still out and they were just to young. What ever the reason I didn't really like the position.

Esme took over cooking, Rose was doctoring the injured having moved all the stuff out of the dinning room and front room and moved the wolves inside in a order of severity. Jasper and Emmett took patrol around the Rez and the other two I had not met was taking forks. They kept reporting a few stragglers but it seemed they had finally killed them all by the second night. Uncle Quil was keeping the new wolves calm and talking to them about the legends. It had to be hard on them having phase in a middle of a war zone having to fight vamps and then have some in the house and protecting the Rez. It was weird for me and I was the one making the calls.

Austin and I was curled up next to Embry his head rested in my lap as I set next to the wall. My body screamed at me to rest but I couldn't leave my mate until I knew he was okay no matter how long it took.

"Bella let us bring down the mattress your hurting yourself" Leah said and nodded to Seth and a younger boy who went to get the mattress. Leah and Sue helped her lay down and Sue insisted on checking her and the baby. Other than a bit of high blood pressure and exhaustion she was okay. Leah forced a plate of food into her hands then covered her up while she rested.

"What happened, do you know yet?" Bella asked Leah who was laying next to her on the ground next to Paul. The two were really close friends and she worried about him. He was one of their Heroes that day along with Embry and Jarred. Those three were unstoppable.

"You save everyone of us, that diversion worked with the fire. Then calling them for help. That blond one came in and dropped them like they were nothing and the big one was like a bull. What happened here. Mom said there was an attack." Leah asked.

"We hid and uncle Quil did some voodoo shit to keep them out of the bathroom it was only a matter of time, I could see how weak he was getting. So I took a chance and called the only other supernatural beings I knew to help. We would be dead without them. Rose stayed to protect us while the boys came to fight." I answered her and she nodded. They had allot to clean up but right now they just needed to heal.

Jacob was the first of the elder wolves to wake and after an initial whine feast he agreed to keep the pack resting and let the vamps patrol for now. All the wolves did for a week was eat, sleep, and eat some more. Slowly they were healing with Embry and Paul taking the longest. Both had multiply broken bones and cuts to their bodies. It terrified Bella that he would die until finally on the forth day he opened his eyes to look at her. She couldn't help the tears as she smiled at him

"Hush babe, I am fine. Hungry though," he told her and she laughed a bit until he rested his hand on her baby bump and his tears came. Holding each other close had never felt so good.

"I was so scared, the Cullen's showed up and the big one yelled you had called because there was an attack here. I think that is when this war turned because I was feral. I attacked with deadly force and so did the others. I had to get back to you. Please tell me your okay and Austin." Embry pleaded with her as he pulled his son in closer to his chest that was scabbed over.

"Were fine, they made it in time to stop the attack, were all fine Sue check me over after we got you all taken care of and said we were okay and to go to bed and not move till you did. That was a few days ago. Now if Paul would just wake up we would know all of you will make it." She told her husband who pulled her in for a deep kiss before letting her go. As he did a huge plate was placed in front of him and he dug in with one hand as he refused to let Austin go. Many plates later he finally slowed down and feed a few bites to Bella and Austin who had woken up and was curled into his neck. The poor boy had seen to much in the last few days. But he loved the younger wolves who would play with him and take him for rides around the yard. That was as far as Bella would let him out of her sight and only for a lap or two before she panicked and wanted him close again.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a full two weeks for Paul to heal we had to hook him up to IVs to make sure he got fluids and a feeding tube to help him heal. When Sam had woken up he had ordered the pack kids as he called them to go home and rest but to check back in every few hours. Turns out we had both Littlesea brothers, the Fuller brothers and Jarod's brother now as wolves. Poor kids were 12 and 13 years old. They had all been at the basketball courts when a vamp showed up and they had phased in fear. Being scared they just reacted and ran to help their brothers. Seth, Brady, and Collin was taking them under their wings and helping them out with the change. When they were around they liked to play with Austin and follow Bella around. She had become the unofficial mom of the boys and they would do anything she asked. The Rez had not come out completly unscathed. Seems that three houses were attacked along with Sam's and we were the only lucky ones to survive. But considering the boys figured there was at least fifty or more vamps attacking then it could have been allot worse than it was.

Jasper and the others had to leave a week ago having explained to me in private what had happened. We had essentially wiped out the leaders of the vamp world and if they did not get to Italy and fill the void then someone worse would. They promised to keep in touch and to protect the wolves and myself. I would share this information at the bonfire being held tonight.

In the two weeks since the war we had all stayed at Sam's house all still camped out in the floor. Jake had taken Joyce to my house to get mine, Austin and Embry's things so I did not have to leave the Rez. Something about me needing to be protected better than ever. I think he was just being an ass but we would see once the stories were told.

The day after Embry had woken up Sam had asked to speak to me alone. I was worried about what he had to say but I agreed after Em told me to just listen. I knew I had been pretty unfair to this man due to miss placed anger and the bad thing was he could have died and then I would have felt like shit. So taking my husbands advice I agreed.

We had walked to the beach and he helped me sit on a blanket before joining me. He had ordered all the others to his house while we talked.

"Bella I want to say I am  
>So sorry for what ever I have done to make you hate me so much, I never on purpose set out to hurt you. I am sorry for the year you went through hell alone then another year of only having your son and Embry when you should have had a whole family to stand by you. I should have done more when Jacob told me you would have accepted us but I was so worried something would happen like Emily that I was stubborn and because of that I could have gotten our whole pack and tribe killed. You are so valuable to this pack and I was so blind to that." Sam told me and I took his hand in mine and sighed. I was not as valuable as he thought I was but I knew he would not listen.<p>

"Sam I am the one who should be apologizing right now. I projected my anger and hurt towards you when honestly I don't even know you. Yes I was anger and hurt that you took Jake from me when I needed him and then after I knew the truth you still kept him away. I was so hurt I wanted everyone else to hurt to. When Em came back into my life I was pretty fucked up and doing my best to self destruct. He opened my eyes and slowly saved me but I was terrified if he told you or anyone else or if I came back around you would take him to and then you ordered him away from me and I wanted to kill you. But at the same time a part of me was relieved because I couldn't take him down with me, it was shortly after that I found out about the baby and cleaned up. Most of the anger I felt was towards the Cullen's and Jacob. I know none of you know what actually happened between us but it was easier to just blame all of you then actually deal with things." I tell him and he nodded he understood.

"So can we start over and get to be friends. I need your help Bella more than anyone's right now and you deserve the family we can give you and the babies?" Sam asked and I sighed.

"We can start over in a minute but I need to say a couple more things first." I tell him and he looked at me so I started.

"I never thanked you for finding me that night and saving me. I know you think you were just doing your job but you could have turned your back knowing I was mixed up with your enemy but you did not and now I have my husband and kids. I also need you to know I understand now you were trying to protect me from Jake and the pack not just physically but also emotionally. But you said I was valuable to the pack and that really is not true I have never did much for any of you." I tell him and he pulled me into a hug.

"You saved us Bella, I know you took control at the house and helped patch us all up. Emily and Kim was to upset and they just didn't know what to do and you took charge of them. Your mental shield saved us. I know because they had gifted vamps who tried to hurt us. I don't know what would have happened if they could have affected us but that gave us a slight advantage early on or else we would have been wiped out. Then you came up with that trap with the fires. None of us would have thought about that and it worked the blood distracted them and we were able to back them into the fire or toss them. By the time your call went out we were done for. All of us were exhausted and hurt badly. Had they not of came we would all be dead right now. That is more than any of the others did for the pack in history. That is why your valuable." He explained and I could not help but smile.

"I was terrified and was just grasping at straws Sam. I knew the injuries and the time out there was to long and Em is my whole world. Had I not been pregnant I would have been the one setting the fires. I just did what I had to. It's not Emily or Kim was any worse than I was it is just all my life I have blocked out my feelings and had to take care of others. I had that to call on. They haven't and they were scared not understanding what was happening and their mates were hurt. It's allot to take in and I had my moments especially after we were attacked. I broke down holding Austin, but I looked around and knew we had to be ready for the pack to come in again hurt and we were all that was keeping you alive and fighting so I did what had to be done." I explained and knew he understood.

"We have seven wolves now that are 14 or under. Then we have the older wolves that are 18 to 25. Jacob was suppose to step into the Alpha position already but he hasn't and when it's brought up he either says he is not ready or just refuses. I know you can't help in wolf form and teaching the new kids the ropes but they respect you Bella. We all do and they look to you to lead them. I know you already have allot going on in your life but is there any way I can talk you into helping me with them. They need a firm woman in their lives to help them adjust." He asked and to say I was shocked was an understatement of the century.

"What does the older pack say about this, does Embry know you were going to ask me?" I asked.

"No he doesn't know. Leah wants to finish her college classes and won't admit it but wants a family with Paul. Jared and Kim want to start a family and that means he needs to get a job, Embry needs to be able to work more for your family and I would Love Emily and I to start a family. That leaves Jacob and Quil who neither want to step up. I know you work but was hopping between you, me, Jared, Paul and Embry we could all have our wants and families and keep these younger ones in line." He told me and I look out over the darkening ocean and thought about what he said. I could solve all this by accepting what Jasper had given me. I could get over myself and let the pack in and let my husband have his brothers in his life more and our children their uncles and aunts. Something I never had growing up. I could save the younger boys some heartache maybe and build this pack true homes and businesses that would sustain us all for generations.

"What if I told you I have a way that the pack would never have to worry about making a living again. I had not accepted it but your right you have a pack of 15 with 15 future families who can not leave the Rez to find Jobs and who can't really work because of patrols. I just need to think this out. Can I answer you tonight at the bonfire?" I ask him.

"You have done enough Bella but I would love your help with the pack. Take all the time you need but we better get back before Embry takes my head off for stealing his woman." Sam joked making me laugh as I let him help me up and we made our way back to his house.

"Good talk babe," Embry asked. He was sitting out in the yard with Austin who was playing with a couple of the new wolves. I trusted them never to hurt him, call me crazy but I just never felt worried about them.

"Mommy," Austin yelled running to me before I could answer.

"Hey my baby, yeah Em we talked and it's good now. We are going to work on being friends. Looks like we will get those barbecues we wanted after all. Maybe a few cousins for our kids to." I tell him as he stood up to hug me. He was extra touchy since the battle, I think it scared him how close we came to losing each other. I know it had me.

"That sounds really good so does that mean your still going to move down here?" He asked and I nodded yes.

"We need to talk about a few things before tonight, think someone would watch Austin for a bit while we go to town." I asked and he nodded as I kissed Austin and told him to be good.

"Hey buddy you want to stay with your Uncle Sam. He wants to play with you for a while?" Em asked his son as he carried him inside to find his alpha and friend.

"Do you mind watching Austin, Bella and I need to run to town for a little bit and pick up some things from her house. Anyone need anything?" He asked as he handed Austin over.

"Pick up some more food to grill and maybe some sides." Emily asked handing Embry some money who nodded.

"So what's up babe, you ok?" Embry asked me as we hit the city limits of Forks. I had been quiet the whole way.

"Sam asked me for help with the pack. Seems the younger ones look to me as a leader instead of just him and the older pack members. He seems to think that I would be a good influence." I explained.

"I can see that actually. In most wolf packs you always have a alpha male and female. Leah should be it since she can phase but she has never stepped up. You kinda did that day by saving the pack, nursing us all back together and by coming up with plans to help us. In our wolves eyes that is what a alpha female does. So I can understand that he would ask you. But babe you don't have to do anything you don't want I have told you that before." He told me holding my hand as we headed through forks towards my place.

"I know but he and Jared want families of their own and it would be harder on them since their imprints seem incapable of taking care of things on their own. Leah wants to go to College and start a family, Sam thinks with Paul. He pointed out they would all need jobs to do this but with seven baby pack members they need someone who will watch over and teach them. It would come down to Jacob and Quil. Do you feel safe leaving those two in charge of seven teen wolves and the protection of our family?" She tells him then asked and knew he was getting the point now. Maybe before the war happened he would been fine with it but now that they came so close to being wiped out he knew that had to keep a strong pack until all threats were gone.

"So what are you thinking Babe because I can't say I would stop phasing or cut back with those two in charge. I would never feel like you and the kids would be safe, but I can't just rely on you to keep bringing in the income either. It's to much for you." He said thinking over what could change but he just did not see an way out for any of them.

"Before Jasper left he told me that he had closed all of the Cullen accounts and sold off all of Edward's, Alice's, and Carlisle stocks, houses and such. He wanted me to have their proceeds as restitution for their actions. I was completely against it because I don't want anything from them three. But if I accept it the whole pack would be set at least for a bit to start their lives, the deed to all the Cullen land is already been transferred into my name to do as I wanted with. That was a gift from Rose. She wanted to do something for the kids. I feel like because of them three the war was caused and you guys should get something out of it. Biggest problem is I don't want to just give the young kids allot for them to piss it all away and still not be any better off." I tell him and didn't miss the growl at the Cullen's names.

"Do what you want Bella, either way the ones in the pack who want to make it work will and those who don't won't. I will always be there to help my brothers but my family will come first and if I can't provide for you then I stop phasing and we move somewhere I can. I love you Bella more than anything and I almost lost you, the world can burn and I won't give a fuck as long as you and the kids are safe." He told her in his strong determined voice that always made her feel safe.

"That's the thing Em, if I take the money and land to help the pack stay strong it enables our children to always have protectors from any and everything that could hurt them. There's nothing I won't do to protect them. If I help Sam, they get a huge family that will never hurt them or leave them like I was, you get to be a bigger part of your brothers lives which makes you happy. How can I turn that away. The last couple days Austin has been the happiest I have ever seen him because he has uncles to play with, and Leah babies him more than I do. How can I take that chance away from him and this baby." She asked contemplating everything.

"But can you be okay with that, can you be happy having them around all the time, because no matter how happy he is or you think I would be all I care about is your happiness." He told me.

"I want to be. I want to have a family with you and your brothers and Leah. But I am scared Em. I don't want to let them in just for them to leave me." I finally whisper out my fear and he pulled into our drive way before looking at me.

"The pack would never leave you, and given time will love you just as I do. Jacob being the exception they would never leave you behind Bella, never." He told me and I leaned in and kissed him gently.


	12. Chapter 12

After spending some time alone for the first time in four months and a long hot shower we managed to pack up the rest of our clothes and Austin's toys. We still had to move the furniture to the other house but that would only be one trip with the wolf boys.

"Go by the bank baby I have decided to do this. Those assholes owe this to the pack. You would have never phased the first time if they would have just stayed away. I mean how much could they actually even had so let's just take it and use it for the pack. The land can become tribal land so that way there is more space for the pack also." I told him and he nodded okay and turned down main street. He waited in the car while I ran in to sign the paper work. They just needed my picture ID and they would issue me a debit card and access to the account. Nothing could prepare me for the shock of how much money I now had.

When I got back to the car I couldn't talk, couldn't think straight. How the hell can anyone have that much money and that was after Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper took their shares. Of course they now had some big ass castle to live in and tons more money from all the vamps the pack and them had killed.

I have no idea how long I set in the car when we got back to Sam's house but it must have been long enough to worry everyone because when Embry finally opened my door and gently turned me to get me to focus on him I could see most of the pack behind him looking concerned or worried.

"Babe, what's wrong you have been a zombie since we left the bank 45 minutes ago. What happened?" He asked

I stuttered out," th..there wa..was so so much more than you can imagine. How the hell did they have so much. One person or family could not need that much to live on ever. I mean fuck they were dead and didn't even eat, Em" she whispered out harshly.

"How much could they have left, like you said the leaches were dead and they only had that one working?" Paul asked stepping forward. He wanted to talk to Bella alone at some point but he knew what Sam had asked of her and he agreed that his wolf saw her as a Alpha no matter if she phased or not. She had saved them all and he felt like there was a reason for all that had happened so far. How could there not be when you have teenagers phasing into wolves.

"Guess and if you get close then I will tell you, but right now I need to see my son and help get the food ready because the pregnant woman is starving." I told them and they laughed but I could see the relief in Embry's eyes that I had snapped out of my zombie zone.

Off and on I had members of the pack come in to make a guess on the amount and they liked me only thought a few thousand. I mean none of us grew up with much so the thoughts of allot of money to us was thousands.

We had finally finished eating and I could say that I was having a good time with the pack. It was slow starting but as we all got comfortable the tension broke and jokes started. The younger kids set to one side talking about normal teen crap and the older ones set around with Embry and me just enjoying being together. Poor Austin had wore his self out and was curled up asleep in his daddies arms. He was still having night terrors and would only sleep when being held by Embry. It pissed me off and broke my heart each night not being able to do anything to help my child.

"So Bella you going to tell us how much the blood suckers left you or keep us guessing?" Leah asked as she looked over at me from between Paul's legs.

"Okay here's the thing, I have decided to use it for the pack and our children or eventual in everyone else's cases. Sam asked me if I would step up and help him out with all the pack especially the newest ones since the older ones want to start careers and families. I have decided after talking to Em about it to help out." I told them and could almost feel the relief in the air and had to admit it made me relax into Embry's side a bit more.

"How can you help, your not a wolf nor Alpha!" Jake bit out and before I could answer the younger boys growled at him and Jared answered.

"Can you not feel it. Our wolves are peaceful around her and they see her as someone to listen to and follow just like the Alpha. We never had a second pull like this."

"I talked to the elders and they believe it is because every wolf pack in the wild has an alpha female. One who keeps the sisters controlled and the pups in line. They take care and protect the young and then teach them how to survive. They believe because she stepped in the day of the fighting she assumed that role. None here can say she did not save our whole tribe." Sam explained and I felt the weight of his words and as I thought about it I felt a tie to each one there. The strongest was my mate but the others were there as well.

"Alpha is my position if I so want it and it will be my mate as alpha female. Not her, I refuse to follow her." Jacob snarled out and one of the newest wolves phased in anger and was stalking towards the elder wolf.

"Stop, we do not fight our brothers even when they are asking for it." Bella said and all was amazed when the younger wolf froze and then phased human again while Sam tossed him clothes to put on.

"Well that proved it," Quil laughed out.

"Jacob I have no idea why you hate me so much nor do I really care. I had hoped that we could put the past behind us like I am doing with the rest of the pack and be able to be nice to each other. But your making it really difficult not to let who ever wants to beat the shit out of you." Bella told him and he glared at her before getting up and leaving. Shrugging she looked back at the pack and sighed. The good mood over with and it was now business time and then to home where she wanted to sleep for days in Embry's arms.

"Let's talk about what happened and then Sam and I will talk about the land and money for the pack to use. When I said it was allot I meant it. Splitting it five ways left me with six hundred million dollars, all the land around forks for miles and miles and half of all the businesses in Forks. I want to help the pack but there is going to be limits to it. I know we all could live for life times on it but I would rather us build a future for our children our selves. Now on to the war." She told the opened mouth group. None could imagine that much money and it was a good thing they were not in charge of it because they would never work again and most couldn't understand how she could just give it away like she was.

"Paul, Collin and Brady was running patrol when they smelled the cold ones. Paul sent the pups back to safety and to alert the pack while he snuck up on them. There was maybe twenty or so in the field and he tried to circle them to get a better idea of what they were doing. When he stumbled almost litterly on to thirty more being controlled as if the were robots. Just standing there silent and like soldiers. The one keeping control smelled him and the battle started. Paul attempted to retreat but couldn't. Embry, Jared, and I ran to help him while I commanded the others to stay together and start picking them off. It was so fast we all got separated quickly. It seemed Paul and Embry managed to end up in the middle while Jarod and I was off to the left. The other pack members were spaced out alone. They just overwhelmed us. None of their gifts worked on any of us though and that was your shield Bella. As soon as Embry was attacked it was like this blue aura wrapped around us. It had to be from you, anyways while we could be injured it seemed nothing fatal could get through and they never could bite us. It's the only thing that stopped them from wiping right through us. As the sun came up Seth was running the injured to the house and at one point only Embry and Paul was left on the battle field. I don't know what happened while it was just them two." Sam started as all the pack seemed to shift closer to one another wanting and needing to feel the others in comfort.

"Paul and I knew if we got separated we were done for. We didn't know who was still alive or if they were coming back. We stood tail to tail and just focused in killing any that came close enough. We made clean kills because we just could not afford not to. We had destroyed maybe ten or so and the fight started getting harder and faster. At one point I was grabbed and I could feel my bones breaking and out of no where Paul takes his head off. He fought while standing over me until I could heal enough to get back up. Each time one of us went down the other would do all we could to protect the other and still kill those leaches. Once Sam phased back in and we could see Bella and Sue working on the wolves it was like a wave of relief shot through us and adrenalin shot up. We just continued until Sam ordered us to retreat and rest and eat while the others fought for a while."Embry said and I could not stop the tears running down my face so many times I could have lost him. Seeing my distress he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek before he reminded me he was safe and right here.

"Thank you Paul, I can not tell you how I feel other than so much gratefulness and thanks." She whispered out to the man who nodded his head as he pulled Leah closer.

"We had seen how well they were fighting together like they were and it was working. I paired up with Sam and headed towards the front lines to help get them two out. Sam ordered Jake with Brady and Quil with Collin. Leah was protecting Seth as he ran the wounded back to a safe point and the two were taking out any who got past the other groups. She would jump in when one went down until they could regroup with another wolf. It was working but we were wearing out and then what had to be the leaders stepped in and they were wiping through us. I went down, then Jacob, and Quil. Sam was fighting four when he ordered the pups to retreat and get the imprints as far away as they could. Just as he went down the Cullen group showed up and started tearing through the left over ones. Paul and Embry was trying to protect all of us that were to hurt to move. Last thing I knew before passing out was hearing one of them let out a horrible whine." Jarod told the group and most shivered at the memories and all the imprints and some of the wolves were openly crying.

"It was Paul that was attacked by three. They just went at him so quick and he had been trying to guard Sam and Jared and wouldn't move from them. By the time Embry got to him he wasn't moving. They had turned on Embry and he was struggling to hold them off when that big Cullen slammed into the group and started ripping the vamps apart. Embry collapsed over Paul's body because he had phased back human being to hurt to hold his wolf. Embry couldn't stand or move but nothing got close to them because he was still biting anything he could reach. Some blond vamp who was with the Cullen's started moving the wolves closer to Em and Paul because she couldn't get Em to let her close enough to help him. He was basically all wolf at that point and running on instinct. She had saved me and told me to guard the others till they finished the few stragglers. Then they carried the wolves back to Sam's before coming back for another body. I had to move Embry because he was still fighting and Paul needed to be brought back." Leah said as tears poured from her eyes and Paul had buried his face into her neck trying to comfort her.

"Sam had ordered us five to stay on the Rez incase they got by them. We had a steady stream of vamps come in and we missed a couple, we just had no idea what to to and seeing it in our brothers mind was so much easier than accurately doing the moves ourselves. We tried." One of the new wolves said and the five newest looked down right upset for not having done what they thought were their part.

"You did good all of you, you phased in the middle of a damn war, you stayed calm enough to stay together and fight as one. Yes a couple got past you but you were not even a day old wolf with no training and you saved hundreds from stopping the few that came through. Your parts were just as important if not more so because you were the final line. It was you or nothing." Sam told the boys who looked a little better but still upset about their roles.

"None of us had to fight the day we phase, nor even the week or month and if we did it was with other older members. We had time to grow into our wolf bodies and phase and get used to our wolf body. You had none of that and are still alive. We all had blood suckers get by us and yeah it sucks but we were fighting something none of us should have survived. Don't be so hard on your selfs." Jared told them and they nodded.

"Before Jasper left he told me that the ones we were fighting was the Volturi. They were the rulers of the vampires and hate all other supernatural beings. They have wiped out almost all the true children of the moon, werewolves. Witches were turned and if they didn't have a power they were burned. They were collectors of gifted vampires and had one who could bind the vamp to then for ever even if they had been mated. They had swept through Europe and Africa, then Asia before coming to the states. They were collecting humans to turn and wiping out anything they came across that presented a threat. Jasper believes that Edward and them were going to turn me to use my shield for protection. One of the rulers could see every memory ever had just by a touch and he had seen it in someone's mind about me. When the one coming to take me was chased and attacked by wolves they knew you would be a threat to them and came to kill all you and the blood lines. Take the gifted and kill the rest as food for their vamps. Seems they had wiped out whole towns in other parts of the world. Even vamps were burned if they were a threat or would not join them in their rampage. You guys killed three thousand year old vamps, Jasper said in all rights you never should have been able to fight as long as you did and had you not taken the royals out before they got here and most of their gifted even with their help it should have been a slaughter. This pack did what hundreds of thousands of others couldn't against the biggest threat in the world to mortals and supernaturals. Jasper, Emmett and someone named Peter had taken over ruling the vamps and said they would do what they could to protect the pack but wanted us to know others could come for us because of our success in the war. He told me that only one group was older than the ones we killed and he was going to get the vamp world in order then set out to destroy them. That way any who comes should be able to be defeated easily." Bella tells them what she knew.

"Wow, I mean that is just..." Quil said and it summed up what everyone was thinking. They had won against an unstoppable force.

"This just proved my point from earlier Bella, had it not been for your shield around us and your diversion with the blood and fire we would be dead, our tribe dead or being turned into blood suckers." Sam said and all agreed with him.

"Well I am glad for being weird then because it saved my mate and the pack and my children. I don't know about you guys though but I am exhausted and want to sleep for a week." Bella said making them all laugh and break the somber mood.

"I agree let's clean up and get us all into bed. We will take two hour shifts through the night and meet in the morning to figure out the next steps for our pack." Sam said and Quil set out with two of the younger pups. They were paired with an older member for a while. Once they had it down and things were safer then they could pair up with each other but not right now.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Bella, Sam, Embry, and Jared because he was the beta all set down to talk about what to do next.

"I was thinking of what you told me Sam about the older members wanting a family and stuff and now with so many new wolves that's going to be difficult. What each wolf needs to decide is if they are going to quiet phasing or continue on indeffently. What would that mean for safety for the families, long term what effects does phasing have on you and most of all what it is each person wants out of life. Then we all make it work. At first it's going to be really hard but I think with 15 wolves eventually things will work out okay." Bella said as the four turned to business things within the pack. There was still allot she needed to learn about them all.

"As long as we phase we do not age past 25, our imprints stay the same as well once they hit 25. As far as I know our children will age normally unless they phase also. Honestly I have no idea how long a wolf can continue to phase. It could be 10, 50, even 100 years or it could be forever. The last pack stopped after the cold ones left in the 1930's. The pack before either was killed in the attack with the cold ones or records have been lost and maybe they are still around somewhere else because it's going to be hard to hide us not aging forever." Sam told her.

"I talked to Bella last night I could never trust Jacob to run the pack and protect my family. Him and Bella have issues and he seems to be going out of his way to keep it going. Then we have 7 fourteen year olds to grown up and take on that protection. Somehow it doesn't feel like enough for my wife and kids when I could be doing it as a wolf. I know Jacob is the suppose rightful alpha but I say either he steps up or rescinds the status because I am tired of hearing and worrying about it." Embry told them and Jared and Sam thought over what he said.

"I am not sure after all this time my wolf would be able to step back, I think it is either I continue as alpha or stop phasing and I am not comfortable making the choice at this time. We know there is still one major threat out there and many other vamps that might come try to finish what the others didn't. I could never sit back while my brothers and Leah fought and hope they protected Emily and our child. Someday maybe when things seem to be calmer." Sam told them.

"I don't know I have never thought about not phasing, it was just not an option at that time so didn't think about it. Your right though we are going to have to decided something at least in the long term for now and reevaluate in a set time. I do know that Leah wants to stop phasing because she wants a family but if she chooses a wolf and is marked as a mate she would not age either till that wolf stops phasing again. I never understood why she phased to begin with." Jared told them all.

"Okay well we will have to talk to each wolf, I also think it should be mandatory that the wolves have to finish high school, either online, homeschooling or public that way they can all have a future also. For the older wolves I want to pay for them to have schooling either college or a trade school and then we can either help them open businesses or buy already established ones so that they can provide an income for their families, this goes for imprints as well if they want it. I also want to open a college fund for each baby born so they to can have a future with out stressing. If we are wise with the money each generation from now till forever will have enough to start out on instead of struggling like we are." She laid out and the boys were amazed and excited at her ideas.

"Baby that sounds like a great idea. We all get help starting out but then we either make it or not for our families on our own. This will stop any abuse of the funding and also makes us take pride in our jobs and stuff." Embry told her.

"So what do each of you want to do?" Bella asked.

"Emily always wanted to open a diner that she could cook and bake in, I had a full scholarship to college for sports. I had wanted to learn engineering and construction." Sam said softly thinking about how maybe he could have his dreams and his wolf to. Times had changed from the last packs time and they could make it work.

"I wanted to be an architect and design houses and hotels. Maybe other things. I don't know about Kim we never talked about it because we would never have had the money and I could not leave here." Jared told them.

"I didn't have a clue really and still don't. I would have to get my GED before I could even take classes or anything" Embry told them and Bella squeezed his hand in understanding.

"Well before we talk to the others I was thinking about the land that I have now. It will be hard to hide your not aging and as our children grow up keep them quiet. What if the surrounding land was made your territory or what ever and we built a pack community. We would all be close to the Rez to keep it safe but still hidden away to stop allot of the talk. Also it would be safer for our children to be raised together and kept from the public some. The imprints will be there to watch them and it would be easier for you to protect us all if we are close together instead of all over the Rez. Another idea I had was for the whole tribe. Face it this place sucks because of how poor most people are, the drug use and drinking is at all time highs. What if we did something to bring in jobs and steady money into the Rez. We could upgrade the medical clinic and build on the tourism to the beach. It would help out a long way and bring allot to the Rez which is actually for our children." Bella asked and they all thought it over.

"That would be wonderful but what can we do, most people won't leave here to find work and it would take allot to get the Rez up to date to even bring in tourism." Sam asked the woman across from him who just kept impressing him with her depth and caring.

"What about a casino and a hotel, then Emily can start up her diner. We can build up the area with the profit from the casino and it would give steady jobs to allot of people around here. We can have some of the funds go into community improvement to help fix up homes and stuff. It would also entice other businesses to open. Jared can design everything and you can build it Sam. It would take a while but it would benefit everyone. Until then we have the profit from the Forks businesses that we can start allocating into different funds."she told them and all nodes.

"Do you know how to do all that stuff and manage so much money and stuff because we don't." Embry asked and she blushed bright red and shook her head no.

"Then we need to find some one who does that will be quiet about things going on." Sam said and they agreed before he started calling in the pack to talk about what they had just decided.

As the pack filtered in most came by to say hello to Bella and Embry. The younger ones had taken to her quickly and while it annoyed Embry he was not stupid enough to stop it because he knew she would be better protected if they cared about her. Bella struggled to seem open with everyone but he could still see the reluctance and stress just being around the pack caused her. He hoped it would get better as she got closer to everyone but he wasn't sure. She had a wall built around her and few ever made it through. He was just one of those lucky few.

They all listened while Sam told the pack about the money and plans and then held a breath when he called Jacob out. He either stepped up as alpha or not but it was the last time it would be offered. They all listened to him use excuses after another until finally he stormed off like normal. Embry saw Bella sneak out after him and wondered if he should follow but was grateful when his eyes met Jared's and the other boy followed. He would protect her but not crowd her either. This was something that needed to happen but he was worried for his mate.

"Jacob, what the hell is your problem. Your always blowing up and acting like a jerk." Bella shouted to the man who once was her friend.

"You want to know my problem, your it." He hissed back as his body started to shake slightly and his words caused Bella to recoil as if slapped.

"And how is that when we haven't even spoke in two fucken years. If I remember your the one who told me to go fuck my self." She replied getting just as angry as the man facing her. Jarad had phased and was ready to pounce in between the two if needed, until then he stayed hidden.

"Yeah well you were a cold hearted frigid bitch. You put out for everyone but me. Don't think I didn't know what you were doing before Embry. And why the fuck would you fuck him, my best friend and not me." Jacob yelled at her.

"Maybe I had a reason to be cold hearted. I never lead you on Jacob. I told you I wasn't ready for anything more than friends but you just couldn't stop pushing. I didn't want you touching me or trying to kiss me. I had just been fucking raped you ass hole." She yelled at him.

"Oh but didn't stop you and Cory or that Troy kid did it, what about Josh, you get board with them and moved on to Embry." He snarled at her

"How would you even know about Troy and Josh, unless...you were stalking me. What the fuck, you were weren't you?" She asked stepping back a few steps.

"Of course I was you stupid bitch. You were mine, you were suppose to be my mate and would have been if not for you being a whore. Guess you fit with the bastard of the pack." He told the now scared and pale Bella.

"I was never yours Jacob Black and would never have been. You had no right stalking me or spying on me. Do you still spy, do you watch as my mate, my husband makes love to me for hours. Do you listen to the pleasure he gives me and dream it's you." She said refusing to show how scared she was or how upset he had made her.

"Just wait when I am Alpha I will get rid of you. I will ban you from him and take what you owe me. You will belong to me!" He yelled at her and took a step closer to her.

"Try it and I will put a silver bullet in your heart and one in your head just to make sure the job is done. You better listen I WILL NEVER BE YOURS. I AM EMBRY's MATE, WIFE AND THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILDREN. I would rather die than ever let you touch me. Grow the fuck up Jacob. And if you ever stalk me again I will ask the pack to take care of you!" She told him and then turned to walk away from him.

Hearing a snarl and then a low growl she turned to see a chocolate wolf standing between her and the now red wolf who was glaring at her. The chocolate wolf stepped back into her and she felt him push her just a little. She took this as a sign to move and turned back the way she had came. Making it into the house to see her Mate being held back by Paul and Sam and the younger members gone. Walking straight up to Embry she wrapped her arms around him and the others let go of him so he could do the same. He felt her shaking and felt the tears on his chest.

"Hush now babe, he will never get close to you. He can't separate us ever, we are mated. Remember even alpha orders do not work against imprinted couples. Your safe babe." He told her holding her close to help him calm down and to give her comfort.

"Bella, I think it's time you tell us what happened with you two so we all can get a better idea in how to fix it." Sam asked her as he set across from the couple and watched as Jared and Quil also set down next to the couple. Paul and Leah was on the love seat and the rest of the pack had been sent out to patrol for a couple hours to run off some aggression.

"After he left me in the woods I started acting out, anything reckless was the cure to the consuming nothingness. For that little bit I would feel something, so I sought out things to do. One day Charlie told me to go see Jake that he was tired of me mopping around. So I did. That was the day I met Quil and Embry to. I knew Jake liked me but I always told him he was my friend or what a great little brother he was. When he would put his arm around me I would move away and the one time he kissed me I broke my hand punching him. He kept pushing though and I finally told him I was not interested in him like that. That I just wanted to be friends with him but if he couldn't stop pushing for more then we could not even be that. About a month or so after that I was at a party on 2nd beach with Sina and Joshua. I was self destructing at this point. We got pretty wasted and this guy was there, Tray. I still am not sure what happened or how I ended up with him in his car but he took full advantage of me being in no position to say no. Afterwards he left me on the side of the back road bleeding. I know I stumbled along for a bit and then Jake was there. He was so angry and was yelling about how stupid I was and how everyone would know that I was whoring myself out. I remember crying and curling into a ball in the grass as he yelled at me. He told me I was disgusting and he would never be able to forgive me. I must have passed out at some point because when I woke up it was to a flash light being shined in my face. A deputy had found me. He arrested me and I set it out in the lock up. When I got out I had called Sina to pick me up and we hit up a party. I just wanted to forget everything, forget what I felt like. I don't think I was completely sober again for a couple months. Charlie kicked me out and I was staying up in Makah with Sina. While there I don't remember much but know I had tried to have sex with Joahua once but freaked out and started screaming. It took hours for me to pass out. After that night I got even deeper into the drugs and Sina and I was kicked out of her ex's house after we all were arrested again. We came back down here and I started staying at Cory's house." She told them. They had no clue she had gotten as bad as she had or she had been through so much.

"Cory is a true prick and he would hit me when he wanted to, Sina would keep him satisfied in the bedroom so he never went there until one night. It was the first time I had tired crank. I was so messed up that night and some how ended up in bed with him. Sina had disappeared for a week or so at that point. That is when it took me two weeks to trace Austin down, she had left him with some woman in Seattle that she had been partying with. After that I never let him out of my sight. That next month is when I met Embry again." She told them all.

"I knew about a party in Makah that my cousins were going to and joined them. I spotted Bella instantly and after getting something to drink headed over to her. We talked all night and when Cory tried to take her and Austin I beat him up pretty good. Bella let me drive them home to my moms and we have been together ever since. She stopped most of the harder drugs three months into our seeing each other because of Austin. Someone had to take care of him and he had started walking by then and had gotten ahold of some stuff. Really freaked us out so we tried to stay in control a bit more and always kept him close. Jacob crossed paths a couple times with Bella before or after a party here on the Rez and always said some pretty mean things about her being a whore or once he had grabbed her and pushed her up against the house yelling about when was it going to be his turn. I laid him out then and told him to never touch her again. As far as I know that was it." Embry told his pack mates who wondered how they had missed so much when they shared a mind with the two others.

"It was until after you told them about the imprint and baby he had left me alone. I just don't get him though." Bella informed them.

"Sounds like typical spoiled Jacob. He always gets what he wants except you and he is acting out. But to be safe I am going to alpha order him not to hurt you or Embry and remember even if he takes over the pack he can not mess with imprinted couples, it's impossible with the wolf magic. "Sam told them and could see them relax some.


End file.
